Lost Hope
by katie1999
Summary: "I want more from a marriage than a love that depends on the color of my clothes." Just at the time when Diego can no longer stand Victoria's hurtful remarks and no longer believes she'll ever love the man and not only the legend, circumstances force them together. Is all hope lost or will Diego give their future another chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 1**

Diego regretted that he had decided to accompany Victoria to the Indian settlement as himself instead of as his alter ego. He had wanted to spend some time with her without having to ride off in a hurry if they encountered some soldiers, but now he was stuck on this cart instead of riding beside her on Toronado and stealing a few kisses during the ride.

After they had delivered the wagonload of supplies from the mission to help the Indians through the winter, they headed back toward the pueblo. Diego's mood deteriorated the entire time as he had to listen to Victoria's hurtful remarks as she compared him to Zorro again. His patience with her was running low. Didn't she realize she was hurting him? How could she be so insensible and not see him at all when he wasn't dressed in black? Even after all the hints he had given her? Did she really have no feelings for him? The man behind the mask? Was she only in love with the legend?

Diego forced his mind to stop following these unpleasant thoughts and concentrated in the surroundings again. Critically, he eyed the dark clouds in the sky.

"We need to hurry," he warned her. "I'm afraid there's another rain shower coming and we need to get home before it hits us."

"It has been raining constantly these last few days," Victoria complained. "All the roads are muddy and I had hoped it would stay dry today. I'll take the other route that is shorter." Determined, she steered the cart in the other direction, urging the horse to go faster.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Diego said. "We'll have to take the other crossing of the river and I'm afraid it will be more difficult to navigate than the other one."

Victoria ignored his objections and continued to drive at a fast pace, intend on returning home before the rain. Half an hour later, they arrived at the river.

"Look, Diego, it's not so bad," she exclaimed. "The river has even less water than normal. It should be easy to get to the other side." She steered the wagon into the river, but when they were halfway across the wagon slowed to a complete stop.

"The right front wheel is stuck in the mud of the riverbed," Diego stated, who had dismounted to check the problem. Victoria urged the horse to pull and move forward, but to no avail.

"It's strange that the river has so little water," he noticed, looking around and trying to find the cause. "It appears as if the water is blocked farther upstream. We should try to get away from here, before the water returns."

Victoria had dismounted from the wagon as well and together they tried to push the stuck wheel forward, hoping it would move when they weren't sitting on the cart.

"It has to work," she said, pushing at the wheel. "It can't be that we're stuck here. It will soon start to rain and we're can't move forward," she said, frustrated. "Please, try again, Diego!"

"I don't think it will move. We may need some kind of lever," he said, but he was willing to give it another try. Both were standing at the side of the wagon, trying to get it free. Suddenly, there was a noise and when Diego looked for the source, he saw an unexpected surge of water coming towards them. The water that had been blocked had suddenly freed itself and together with the debris it was rushing towards them.

"Victoria!" Diego grabbed for her and tried to get her to safety, but it was already too late. The was no escape from the water that was overwhelming them. Together with the wagon and the horse they were swept along. Diego did his best to hold onto Victoria and keep their heads over water, trying stay alive without drowning. They were lucky that they had been standing at the side of the wagon before they were caught by the water, otherwise the wagon would have hit them. As they were dragged along in their desperate struggle to stay alive, Diego managed to get hold onto some branches that helped him to keep their heads above water.

It appeared to be an endless struggle, until finally the water slowed down enough for Diego to get a hold on a rock on the side and pull them out of the water. Exhausted and cold, they lay down without moving for some moments, recovering from the rough trip in the river. Except for some minor bruises from floating debris, they were unharmed.

"Thank you, Diego. You saved my life." Victoria crouched on the river bank, coughing out the water that she had swallowed.

"Are you all right, Victoria?" Diego asked, concerned.

"Yes, except that I'm cold and wet. I tried to stay out of the water, but it was running so fast. I never expected that. Where are we?" Victoria got up and looked around.

"I think the river carried us quite a distance," Diego stated. "We were lucky that we weren't hit by any large pieces of debris in the water. Now we need to get back home."

"How do we do that? My cart was swept away with us and we don't have a horse either."

"The cart was smashed at a rock after it was carried along. The horse got free and escaped the river," Diego said. "I tried to catch the reigns, so the horse would pull us to safety, but I couldn't reach them. It looks like we have to walk back."

"Walk back?" Victoria asked. "Even if we knew where we are, it will take us a long time. Can we get out the rain first? It's cold and I want to get dry again," Victoria said miserably, trying to wring out water from her skirt, but it was in vain while it was still raining. "I wish we could change clothes or had at least a blanket. I don't think my clothes will dry anytime soon."

Diego had turned his back, so she wouldn't see him stare at her. The water had made her white shirt nearly transparent and it revealed more than it hid. Fortunately, Victoria hadn't noticed it and he wouldn't tell her either. It would be the best if they could take off their clothes and dry them, but there was nowhere to hide. He sighed. It was the choice between propriety and a cold. With no blankets to cover them, they had to take the cold. At least he could take off his jacket and shirt and wring out the water, before putting on his shirt loosely again without buttoning up.

"Can't we go there?" She pointed at a nearby opening in the tall rocks that lined the river in this area. "It looks like a cave."

"Let me check first!" After emptying his boots of water, Diego put them back on, going over to inspect the narrow opening. It was more a hole in the rock than a real cave and he couldn't see any animals that might be a danger. "It appears to be empty," he declared.

"That's great! Let's get out of this rain!" Victoria scrambled into the small hole, keeping her head low.

As her eyes adjusted to the less light in the opening, she found a few pieces of wood in the back and picked it up. "There's even wood here. Too bad it's not dry and we can't use it for a fire."

"Did you get the wood from the back of the cave or from the outside?" Diego inquired.

"I found it at the very back. Why do you ask, Diego?"

"We have to get out of the cave," Diego declared after he had inspected the wet piece of wood.

"Why?" Victoria questioned him. "The cave offers shelter from the rain. I think it's the best if we stay here and wait until the morning."

"This cave is a trap. The wood is wet because when the river overflows, it's flooding the cave too. There's a good possibility we'd drown if we stayed here and were surprised by the water in the night," Diego explained.

"But you can't be sure that it will happen in the night. There might not be another flooding like the one that carried us here," Victoria objected.

"There's enough debris in the river that it may happen any time," Diego turned and picked up his wet jacket again. When he noticed her inactivity, he addressed her again. "Victoria, I don't want to go back into the rain again either, but we have no choice. It's either stay here and drown or get wet in the rain."

Realizing, that Diego wouldn't change his mind, Victoria followed him out of the cave where he was examining the surroundings.

"We have to get out of this gorge and get up there!" Diego pointed up the slope where a narrow path was leading uphill. "I'll go first and you can follow my lead."

Victoria had no choice, but to follow Diego, who showed her where she could put her feet and hands to get a hold when the path turned out to be a climb up the slope rather than a walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they had finally arrived at the top, Victoria sat down on the ground, feeling miserable. The steady rain had prevented their clothes from drying and her hands and feet were bruised from the climb.

"Can we stop here?" Victoria pleaded. "It will be dark soon and I think we should stay here for our friends to find us."

"Who do you expect to find us?" Diego asked, irritated. "The river took us downstream and we left no trace in the water."

"But your father and my helpers will miss us. When the horse returns home without us, they will know that something has happened and organize a search party for us. If we stay here, they will come to our rescue."

Diego shook his head. "They won't even know where to search for us and what has happened to us. We can take a short break, but then we have to go on. There's nothing here to offer us shelter or food."

"I can't believe that you'd give up hope so easily. It may be that our friends wouldn't know where to start searching, but Zorro will. He'll start searching for us as soon as he hears about us missing and he's a master tracker."

"We have to help ourselves, Victoria, instead of waiting for others," Diego insisted. "Zorro won't be able to help you this time."

"Diego, please, I'm tired and hungry. I don't want go on," Victoria argued.

"I'm tired and hungry too, Victoria!" Diego reminded her. "Just look around," Diego pointed to the area in front of them. "There's nothing here but rocks. We need to go on if we want to get back to the hacienda. It's a long way back!" Tired of arguing with her, Diego started to walk.

"Diego, please, wait! You can't me leave here!" Victoria hurried to catch up with him.

"Victoria, we can't linger here. It's getting dark soon and we have to try to cover some ground as long as we can. We'd better hurry." After Diego had made sure that she was following him, he walked a straight path in western direction where the sun could be seen between some clouds.

"How do you know which way to go, Diego?" Victoria asked. "The Indian camp was north of the pueblo. Shouldn't we go south instead of west?"

"The river flows in southeastern direction, passing the pueblo in the east and as best as I can figure from the distance the river has taken us, we should be east of the pueblo," Diego explained.

"But if you're wrong?" Victoria objected. "We could be anywhere and wander off in the wrong direction. Shouldn't we at least follow the river?"

"This area borders the de la Vega land. I've been here before and I know where we're going. Instead of wasting your energy arguing, you should rather speed up your walking," Diego was visibly annoyed.

In silence, they continued to walk across the barren plain. To Victoria, it looked as if giant had tried to pave an area with large rocks and boulders resulting in an uneven ground where she had to climb constantly up a rock and climb down the next. Then there were larger boulders they had to walk around or find a way to cross them. The ground was slippery from the rain and the progress was slow. Nonetheless, Diego didn't stop until it became too dark to continue.

"It's getting too dangerous to go on," he declared, stopping near a large overhanging boulder that lay across the path. "If we huddle close to this stone, we'll have at least some shelter from the rain. The ground is even enough to lie down."

Too exhausted and tired, Victoria only nodded. "Getting out of the rain is at least something."

She sat down on the cold ground close enough to the overhang from the boulder to be out of the rain, but she took care that she didn't touch the cold stone. Her clothes hadn't dried in the rain and now that she was no longer walking, she started to shiver, feeling cold. The grumbling of her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten since lunch.

"If we keep going on in this direction, we'll reach a small lake in the morning," Diego explained. "I can catch some fish and there may be berries too."

"All I wish we were back at home and out of the rain," Victoria said miserably.

"We have no blanket, but my jacket will provide some warmth if we stay together," Diego said. He had taken off the jacket of his suit that was still damp and put it across them both as he lay down behind her. Desperate for some warmth, Victoria was grateful for the warmth his body emanated as she cuddled next to him. She hadn't thought she could sleep on the hard ground, but exhaustion took over soon.

It was still dark when she woke up by something hard at her back. Diego had put his arms around her in his sleep as she was spooned beside him. It took he a moment to realize what was going on. "Diego, please." Embarrassed, she moved away from him. "I'm in love with Zorro!"

Diego had been dreaming about Victoria and woken up from the cold air when she had put a distance between them. "I'm sorry, Victoria." Equally embarrassed that Victoria had discovered his desire for her, he put even more distance between them. Cold, without the warmth of the others' body, they spent the rest of the night apart, trying to catch some sleep before it dawned.

As soon as it was light enough to see the path, they rose again and continued their walk. Tired from too little sleep and hungry as well, they weren't in the mood for talking. After they had walked for half an hour, Diego stopped at a large rock where several trickles of water were forming a small waterfall. "There may be no food here, but at least we won't die of thirst after all this rain."

With his hands he caught some water to drink and motioned for her to do the same. "It's not food, but it will fill our stomach," he declared, drinking until he had enough. Then he caught some more water to wash his face.

"I'm still hungry," Victoria said. "I wish we had something to eat."

"For a few days we can survive without food," Diego stated. "And it won't take that long to get back to Los Angeles. We have to walk some more until we get to the lake. There I are fishes and berries, but at the moment at least we have water."

Z~Z~Z

The boulders they had to cross were bigger than the one they crossed the day before and while Diego kept his pace, scouting ahead, he noticed that Victoria had fallen behind when he turned around to look for her. She had difficulty crossing the spaces between them not only because her legs were smaller, but also because her long skirt was preventing her from making large steps.

"You need to do something about that dress, Victoria," Diego stated. "The skirt is too long and hinders more than helps you. Either wrap it much higher so you can move freely or you need to cut it."

"You're not serious about it, are you, Diego?" Victoria was shocked by his proposition. "I'm not doing anything about my skirt. I won't run around here half naked and I don't want to destroy it either. I can manage."

"No, you can't," Diego said. "You need to make big steps to get over these boulders and you can't always walk around them. You're taking too much time and slowing us down."

"Why don't you just go on ahead then, Diego?" she said angrily, not wanting to admit that he was right. "Just leave me here and I'm sure Zorro will find me in no time. I'm certain he's already searching for me."

"Victoria, why do you have to be so stubborn," he said, annoyed. "We discussed this already yesterday. Zorro isn't here now and he won't come and save you as quickly as you wish. You know there's nothing else to do but go on. I won't leave you here alone. Did you ever think of the dangers of being out here alone? We're lucky that we didn't encounter any wild animals so far."

For a moment there was an expression of panic on her face. "How do you know there are dangerous animals out here?" she challenged him. "Whatever you say, I won't run around here like a loose woman with my shirts up so everyone can see my ankles."

"Fine. As you wish," he said angrily. Before Victoria could react, Diego had stepped to her side with his dagger in hand. With one hand he grabbed her skirt and with the dagger he made a large cut into the skirt from the height of her knees to the seam.

"That should solve the problem," he said satisfied.

"Diego, what have you done! My dress, it's ruined!" she stared at him accusingly and with tears in her eyes. "How could you do this!"

"I'm just trying to help us get home more quickly! I'll buy you a new skirt when we're back in Los Angeles, but we have to move on," he said, apologizing.

"I can't wait to get back home!" Angrily, Victoria pressed on, not looking back for Diego. Without the skirt constricting her movements, it was easier to cross the area, but she was too angry to admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next few hours they hiked in silence and though they made a better pace, it was still slow going. Diego had hoped, they would have arrived at the small lake at the end of this area by mid-morning, but with their slow pace he knew it would probably not be before noon.

They were both hungry and wearing damp clothes would probably result in a cold if they didn't get warm again soon. The faster they left the mountains, the sooner they could get something to eat at the lake. Each step took them closer to the hacienda where they would be safe and warm and could take care of themselves again.

Moving behind her to let her set the pace, he noticed her slowing down again. "Do you need another break?" he offered.

Victoria sat down on a rock, looking exhausted. "It's my feet," she complained. "They're hurting. It feels like every stone is cutting my feet."

"Let me have a look." Diego examined her swollen, red feet when she slipped out of her shoes. "Your shoes aren't suitable for walking on stony ground. They may be good for working at the tavern, but they're too soft for hiking. No wonder your feet are aching." Diego looked at his own sturdy boots, grateful that he hadn't lost them in the water. They were of high quality and made to fit him, so he didn't get any blisters, but still his feet were aching from the long unaccustomed walking. For the hundredth time he wished for his stallion to come at his call and take them home quickly.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do here. If we were at home, I'd wrap them, but then you wouldn't fit into your shoes anymore," he said. "We can take another break before we move on. It won't take too long until we'll get to that lake I told you about. You can cool your feet in the water and relieve them."

The prospect of a lake and some food gave Victoria the energy to squeeze her swollen feet into her slippers again and carry on after the break.

Diego was right with his assumption and they arrived at the lake around noon, leaving the mountainous area behind them. From here on it was only grassland and sandy flatland stretching all the way to the pueblo.

"There's a lake!" Victoria exclaimed, surprised that it was exactly where Diego had told her. "We found it. We're lucky you were right about the way to go this time."

Torn between hunger and the wish to cool her feet, she postponed the foot bath in the lake for a while to help Diego collect some berries from the bushes surrounding the lake. Carrying her share in her skirt, she sat down at the lake, removed her shoes and put her feet into the cooling water.

"This is great, Diego," she breathed relieved. "My feet never felt so bad after a day in the tavern. I'll appreciate a flat wooden floor even more now."

Diego hadn't listened to her, but walked around the lake instead where it was shallow. In the clear water he could make out several fish. If he hadn't been so tired, he would have tried to spear one of the larger fish with his dagger, but it took more time and patience than he had at the moment.

Instead, he caught several smaller fish that were swimming in swarms near the edge of the water. Catching them with his hands, he threw them into the grass until he had enough for a small meal. In a sheltered area he found wood and soon he had a fire going. Putting the fish on large stones that were heated by the fire, he called for Victoria.

"That smells delicious, Diego." Victoria had put on her shoes again and sat down by the fire. "How did you achieve that? I thought you had only a knife?"

"There are so many fish. It was easy," he shrugged. He divided the fish between them, but since they hadn't eaten for a day, they were still hungry.

"Are there more?" Victoria asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, but that's all. You can only go fishing for some time, before the fish escape the area. I have found some wild potatoes and edible roots. We don't have the time now to cook them, but we can do so later this evening.

After putting out the fire, Diego urged Victoria to prepare to leave. "We still need to cover some distance. It's still a long way back to the pueblo."

"I don't want to go on," she protested weakly, though she did as he asked. "The lake provides food and the warmth of a fire, why can't we stay here? How do you know how far it is to the pueblo? With your sense of direction we could be far off."

"I know where we are, Victoria, otherwise we wouldn't have come to this lake," Diego insisted. "It's about time for you to trust me in this!"

"It could still be luck, Diego," she said, "but I know that I don't have a choice. You made that clear."

"It's only for the best," he tried to make her understand. "We will get sick the longer we linger here with wet clothes and little food. Without any weapons except for my knife, we're also an easy target for wild animals. If a pack of wolves attacked us, we'd be defenseless."

Z~Z~Z

For the rest of the day they continued their journey, stopping occasionally to relieve their feet, picking any available fruits on the way. They walked until it became too dark to go on, stopping near a small creek. As promised, Diego prepared the potatoes and roots he had gathered earlier, wrapping them in leaves and cooking them in the burnt down fire. Finished with their meager meal, they sat down at the fire several feet apart.

Sitting with his back to Victoria, Diego was staring into the small fire that provided little warmth. He had given his jacket to Victoria who was only wearing a short sleeved blouse. His formerly white shirt provided enough cover during the day, but it had gotten cold after sunset. This night they wouldn't sleep next to each other to share their body warmth as before – not after the embarrassing situation from earlier this morning.

He'd never have thought things would turn out like this. They had always gotten along well together, whether he had been Zorro or as Diego. Victoria always appeared to be someone who was ready to help herself when she was in her tavern, but here in the wilderness she had been different.

He couldn't blame her that she wasn't accustomed to an extended trip on difficult ground when she was used to walking around in her tavern all day. It wasn't that she didn't try to face the challenge, but that she didn't trust him. During the last day he had done his best to save her and get them home, but it hadn't been enough for her.

She still believed that Zorro could have done better and would have saved her quickly if Diego had allowed her to stay in one place for a rescue. She hadn't believed that he knew the way, doubting his decisions all the time, even though he had proved her that he knew his way around, getting them on the right path and providing food. How could she love him if she didn't trust him when he wasn't dressed up in black?

For the first time in years, Diego questioned his love for her. How could she be the woman for him if she couldn't have faith in him? How could there be love when there was no trust? He had to face the fact that she'd never love the man behind the mask, but only loved the hero of her imagination who never failed in any task. He would never be able to compete with this larger than life image of himself and it hurt to face the truth.

"Is something wrong, Diego?" Victoria asked when she noticed his sagging shoulders.

"No, everything is fine," he lied, hiding his face from her. "Try to sleep, Victoria. Tomorrow will be difficult too." As Diego didn't want her to see his tears, he stood up and walked away from their camp into the darkness.

"Where are you going?" Victoria inquired.

"Just checking the area," he lied.

The moment he was out of her sight and hidden in the dark, Diego leaned against a tree and let his tears fall. All these years, he had painted a bright future for them, but now that hope was gone. It hurt like fire to face the truth. Like Victoria, he had been chasing a dream, a dream where he had hoped that the woman he had loved and secretly courted for so many years, would be able to love the man behind the mask and not just the hero.

How could he have been so stupid not to see the truth? All those years had been wasted on a false dream and a love that was unrequited. Now he couldn't go on anymore. He continued to cry as he gave up on his love for her and his shattered dreams.

The fire had almost burned down to embers when he returned to the camp.

"Is everything all right?" Victoria asked. "You were gone for quite a while."

"I thought I heard something, but there wasn't anything," Diego assured her. "We need to sleep now. There's more walking ahead of us tomorrow." Diego made sure to keep his distance from her, as he laid down on the opposite side of the fire hiding his face in the shadows, trying to get some warmth from the remaining ashes.

Z~Z~Z

After a short night with little sleep due to the hard ground and the cold air, they got up before dawn. Victoria had huddled into Diego's jacket during the night, but she hadn't been able to get warm. She had missed the warmth of his body and the feeling of safety his closeness had given her the night before.

They ate what they had left over for breakfast from their meal the night before and were back on their way.

Z~Z~Z

Shortly before noon, they met some vaqueros who belonged to the de la Vega hacienda. The men were surprised and relieved to see them. They informed Diego of the search parties his father had organized although they hadn't been able to find them, making everyone fear the worst. The vaqueros lent them horses to ride back to the hacienda.

Z~Z~Z

"Victoria! Diego! You're alive!" Alejandro embraced them relieved as they arrived at the hacienda where a large search party consisting of vaqueros and soldiers was gathered. "We feared the worst for you when you didn't return in the evening and your horse came back on its own. What happened? How did you get back? Where have you been?"

"It was terrible, so terrible," Victoria cried. "The cart was stuck when we crossed the river and then we were carried away by a surge of water. Diego saved me or I wouldn't be alive."

"It must have been quite an ordeal from the way you look!" Alejandro eyed their ragged appearance and ruined clothes.

"It was cold and wet, my feet are aching and my clothes are ruined. I'm so relieved to be back." Victoria leaned on Alejandro who put an arm around her to comfort her.

"We got stranded and it was a long walk back, Father," Diego said grumpily, suppressing a sneeze. "If you excuse me, I need a bath, something to eat, and sleep in that order."

"You can tell me what happened after you have rested," Alejandro supported Victoria, as she limped into the hacienda.

Felipe and Alejandro listened as Victoria explained what had happened while Diego remained mostly silent, only adding little while he was concentrating on the food. It was obvious that he was in a bad mood. When they were finished, Victoria expressed her wish to return home to the tavern and Diego excused himself for taking his bath and catching up his missing sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Fanfiction had a problem with the previous chapter and and didn't send out alerts when I posted that chapter. I hope it works now. Enjoy reading and reviewing._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Alejandro had asked Victoria to come to the hacienda during siesta, so they could have a talk.

"Victoria, Diego," Alejandro addressed them, when they were all seated in the parlor. "We need to discuss what has happened. After the days you spent together alone, you will need to get married."

The "No!" from Diego and Victoria was in unison.

"Father, please, nothing happened!" Diego protested. "You can't expect us to get married now."

"Diego is right," Victoria said, "there's no need for us to get married."

"I think you both are wrong," Alejandro contradicted them, surprised by their determined resistance. "It doesn't matter what happened or what didn't. People will think the worst and that means you will have to get married as soon as possible."

"Please, I need some time to think about this," Victoria pleaded. "You can't expect us to get married when I'm in love with Zorro. He and I, we want to get married. How can I marry Diego when I have given my promise to Zorro? Please, you must understand that!"

"I understand, Victoria. It's a difficult situation for you. I never knew you were engaged to Zorro, but that doesn't change the fact that your reputation is ruined. Unless you find a way to make Zorro marry you now, I suggest you accept the fact that you have either to marry Diego or live with a ruined reputation."

"Father, it can't be that bad," Diego said. "Everyone knows that we're just friends. There's no need to get married now. I'm sure it will calm down soon."

"Son, let me tell you from experience that you're wrong. A ruined reputation is more serious than you may think now, especially for a woman who works in a tavern. I expect you to rectify this by marrying Victoria and restoring the honor of our family name."

"Father, I told you before there's no reason for us to get married when we don't want to. It's not my fault we got into this situation. Victoria is in love with Zorro and has been for years. And I don't want this marriage either."

Now that he had realized what a fool he had been, Diego had made up his mind. How could he marry Victoria now? All that he had wanted was to marry a woman who loved him as much as he loved her. It was the reason why he had waited so long for Victoria when there were a number of eligible woman who would have liked to marry him. He didn't know what to do now, but marriage was the last thing on his mind.

"Diego, you have evaded marriage for years and you're already past the age where a man should marry and start a family. Neither you nor Victoria are getting younger. You are both good friends and that's a good basis for a marriage. Don't think you can escape this so easily!" Alejandro declared.

Z~Z~Z

That night Zorro slipped into the kitchen when Victoria was about to close the tavern.

"Zorro," she said relieved, "I've never been so happy to see you."

"Victoria, we need to talk," Zorro said in a severe voice, and she was alarmed that he called her Victoria and not Querida like he used to.

"Yes," she said. "I know. I guess you heard what has happened, but I can assure you there was nothing between me and Diego the entire time. You must believe me, even if the people don't and now they expect Diego and me to get married."

"I believe you," Zorro assured her.

"You believe me?" Victoria looked at him relieved. "Please, Zorro, you must help me. You promised to marry me, and I need you now to fulfill your promise. I don't want to marry Diego, and neither does he want to marry me. I don't love him. I love only you."

"No, Victoria," Zorro shook his head. "I realized that you're in love with this mask and not with the man behind it. You never see me when I take off this mask."

"That's not true, Zorro," she protested, scared by the anxiety in his voice. "You must believe that I love you and only you. Just take off that mask and I'll show you."

"No," Zorro shook his head again. "There can't be any future for us, Victoria. I was a fool to believe in our love. I can never marry you."

"Are you taking back your proposal?" she asked, shocked. "You can't do that after all the years I've been waiting for you! You said you believed me that nothing has happened between me and Diego. Why can't we get married now? I don't care about the risks. Please, I love you! I don't want to marry anyone else but you."

"No," Zorro's voice was firm. "It's over, Victoria. I need you to give me back the ring."

"How can you say that you believe me and break up our engagement at the same time? You say you can't marry me, but isn't the real reason that you don't want to?"

Crying, Victoria fetched the ring from her room and when she returned to the kitchen, Zorro held up his gloved hand for her to drop the ring into it.

"Please, Zorro, don't do this," she pleaded. "Don't you love me anymore? Please, it wasn't my fault that I was stranded with Diego. All that time I'd been hoping you'd search for me and come to our rescue."

"Diego didn't need my help, did he? He managed to get you back safe and sound all on his own," Zorro said. "I realized that you'll never stop dreaming and chasing illusions about someone who is larger than life. I've been a fool to believe you could love the man behind the mask. No man can ever fit that image. I surely can't and that's why we need to end it here."

"What will you do now with the ring?" Victoria asked, desperately.

"I'll keep it until I find someone who truly loves me and who I can give it to with all my heart," Zorro said sadly.

"And that's no longer me?" Victoria asked, hurt and despairing. "I no longer have your heart?"

"I'm sorry," Zorro shook his head. "Adios, Victoria."

After Zorro had left, Victoria put her arms on the table and cried like never before. She had lost his love all of a sudden and she didn't even understand why. Why didn't he love her anymore? She'd been true to him all the time and he had said that he didn't believe the rumors about her and Diego. Was he lying about believing her? Why did he leave her now?

Z~Z~Z

The innuendos and gossip in the tavern started almost immediately after the circumstances of her return had spread throughout the pueblo.

"Señorita, when you ever get tired of walking again, you can ask me. I wouldn't let you walk as Don Diego, but I'd offer you a ride - on me!" the vaquero at the tavern watched her with a leering grin.

Victoria didn't get the meaning at first, but then the men around his table started to laugh. Ashamed, she fled to the kitchen to hide her red face.

Remarks like that increased by day after her return and it got worse every day. She had tried to shrug them off or forbid those remarks, as she had before in the past, but it didn't work any longer. No matter how firmly she raised her voice, the patrons no longer believed her. Her word didn't count anymore. She realized the meaning of a ruined reputation Don Alejandro her warned her of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After two weeks, Victoria couldn't stand it anymore. She felt hopeless against the wave of insults that were thrown in her direction every day. The more she fought them, the more insulting the remarks became. And then there was the way people talking that suddenly stopped when she came near and the whispers of the women at the market gossiping about her.

When lunch was over, she drove to the de la Vega hacienda to talk to the de la Vegas.

"Buenas tardes, Victoria, come in, _"_ Alejandro greeted her. "I hope everything is well? You look much better than after your ordeal but still a little pale."

Victoria shook her head. "No, Alejandro, I'm not fine."

"Tell me what's wrong, Victoria. Is there something I can do?"

"No, you can't, but maybe Diego can. I'm not sure." Victoria said self-consciously.

"What is it?" Alejandro said sympathetically.

"I don't know how to say it, but it's about the marriage," Victoria stared to the ground for a moment before she dared to look at Don Alejandro. "You were right about our ruined reputation. I don't know what to do. It's getting worse and worse in the tavern. I asked Zorro to marry me, but he left me. He split up with me, Don Alejandro!" she cried at his shoulder.

"Zorro left you?" Alejandro asked her, surprised, striking her back to soothe her. "Why? Has something happened between you and Diego that I should know about?" he inquired suspiciously.

"No, of course not!" Victoria declared vehemently, lifting herself up again and wiping her tears. "You must believe me, Don Alejandro! I know Diego is as opposed to this marriage as I am, but I need to talk to him about it," Victoria stated.

"I'll call him, Victoria," Alejandro agreed. "Diego has been in a strange mood since you returned and he has hardly said a word. Do you have an explanation?"

Victoria shook her head, and Alejandro sighed. Either there was nothing to tell or Victoria didn't want him to know. He went into the library where Diego was sitting at the piano without playing.

"Diego, I need to talk to you," he addressed his son.

"What about?" Diego asked wearily.

"Victoria is here. I think she has finally realized that your reputation is ruined and that she can't ignore it any longer. You know what you have to do!"

"Father, you can't expect us to get married when we both don't want it. Victoria is in love with Zorro and not with me."

"Victoria told me that Zorro has split up with her, so he's out of the picture. It's time for you to get married after all these years I have been asking you to do so. I have been patient with you, but it has come to an end now. I will not let you ruin our family name, and I expect you to marry Victoria at the next possible date if you like it or not."

"Father, please, you can't be serious."

"I've never been so serious before. While you talk with Victoria, I'll ride to the pueblo and arrange the wedding date with the padre to get you married in two weeks."

Alejandro left to let Diego talk with Victoria alone in the parlor.

"You want to talk to me?" Diego asked her when he entered the room. His expression was reserved and she couldn't read what he was thinking.

"Diego, it's good to see you," she greeted him, not knowing how to proceed.

Diego didn't reply and remained silent, waiting for her to start.

She squirmed on her seat and rubbed her hands nervously. After a few moments of silence she finally found her voice.

"I don't know how to say this, Diego, but your father has been right about our ruined reputations. I know that you have rarely been to the pueblo and didn't come to the tavern since our return, but the situation has become very bad for me. No matter what I say, the men start to treat me as if I were a fallen women and available to them." Embarrassed by her admission, Victoria stared at the floor. "If I don't get married, there's no future for me here in Los Angeles." Victoria looked at him pleadingly. "Please, Diego, I don't know what to do. "

Now when he had split up with her as Zorro and taken back his proposal. Before this trip he wished for nothing more than marrying her, but he was no longer a fool to believe in her love when she only had eyes for Zorro. She was marrying him just to save her reputation.

"Victoria, I don't know what to say. I never expected that. I thought you could live the gossip down and that the rumors would calm down after some time."

"I had hoped so too, Diego, but it's been getting worse," Victoria explained.

Diego started to pace along the room, expressing his discomfort with his long fast steps and the way he turned around abruptly when he reached a wall.

"My father told me why you came and requested me to marry you for our reputations. Do you see another way?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I wouldn't have come otherwise."

"Victoria, I'm sorry it has come to this," Diego said. "It's nothing any of us wants, but there's no helping it. It will only be a marriage of convenience and nothing else. Do you accept? Will you marry me?"

Victoria was shocked about his unemotional approach. It wasn't what she had expected from a proposal though she didn't think of Diego as the romantic type. "It's so unexpected," she stammered. "I never expected us to get married. Is there anything else we can do?"

"No," Diego shook his head, " not unless you find someone else to marry you in the near future. It's either get married in two weeks or live with a ruined reputation. I believe it will be difficult for you as woman, especially since you're working in a tavern."

"I know," Victoria bit her lip. "The men in the tavern have been more forward since we returned and I've had to fend off more insinuating remarks than ever. I accept."

"Fine. My father is already on his way to talk with the padre to set the date in about two weeks as he can't wait to get us married. It should be time enough for all the wedding preparations. Do you want a big party?"

"I don't know," Victoria said insecurely.

"Since this is not the joyous union we always dreamed of, I'd be fine with a small ceremony and only a few close friends. Do you agree?" Diego asked her.

"Yes, as you wish, Diego," she nodded unhappily.

All these years she had waited for Zorro, and now he had left her when she needed him the most. She had desperately hoped that Zorro would keep his promise and marry her, saving her from a loveless marriage with Diego, but there was no escape. She dreaded the day of her marriage like no other.

Z~Z~Z

The wedding was only a small ceremony in the pueblo with only a few friends present. Neither of Victoria's brothers had made it in time, so Don Alejandro offered to lead her down the aisle instead which Victoria gratefully accepted. Besides Felipe and his father, Diego had only invited Mendoza to everyone's surprise while Victoria had invited her helpers and two other friends with their husbands.

After the ceremony there was a fine dinner at the hacienda that lasted a few hours until it was time for the guests to leave who had to rise up early for work the next day.

Though Diego had kissed her only on the cheek after the vows, Victoria wasn't sure what Diego would do when he accompanied her to her room.

"Good night, Victoria," he simply said, turning away.

"What are your plans now?" she whispered, not sure how to handle this. "Do you expect me to give you an heir?"

Diego shook his head. "I thought I had made that clear, Victoria. I once thought that we could be happy together, but you're in love with a mask, and I want a woman who loves me and not a phantom."

"Why did you marry me if you don't want me?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"There was nothing else we could do. You know that. At least for a while we're stuck."

"What do you mean with "for a while"?" Victoria asked. "A marriage is forever!"

"If we don't consummate our marriage, we can ask for an annulment."

"Was this your plan from the start? To have an annulment?" Victoria asked, shocked.

"Sure. We'll both be free again, and you can continue chasing illusions," Diego said unhappily.

"Zorro has left me, Diego. There is no one else, if you must know," she replied. "Is there someone else you want to marry? Is that why you want to be free? For the woman you said you loved?"

"No, she wasn't the right one for me, but someday I hope to find someone to love. Good night, Victoria." With a short bow Diego turned around and crossed the hall to his room, closing the door behind him.

Victoria went into her new room and sat down at the dressing table. She didn't know what to think. This was not how she had imagined her wedding night. She was relieved that Diego didn't ask anything of her, and she should have expected this outcome, but in her heart she had always dreamed of a wedding night filled with love and roses. She wanted to be held and loved and kissed by a man who loved her and have his children.

Now she had nothing at all. Would Diego go through with is plan to ask for an annulment? What would she do then? Zorro had left her and there was no one else she loved as much as she loved Zorro. She had hoped that maybe she and Diego would work it out, based on the friendship they had shared the last years, but somehow that was gone too. Diego had never been so distant to her before. There had been a mutual attraction when Diego had returned from Spain, and she had hoped that they would be able to rekindle it and have a real marriage, but Diego had made it clear that he was no longer interested in her as woman.

In her troubled state she couldn't find sleep and she wished she was back again in her room at the tavern.

Diego couldn't sleep either, tossing and turning in his bed. How had everything gone so wrong? Why hadn't he realized before that Victoria only loved the mask and not the man? He had wanted to believe in her love for him and hoped she'd turn to him once she realized who he was, but she'd never see him as the man he was. She had always compared him to an invincible, infallible Zorro no matter what he did.

Nobody could compete with the man of her imagination, and he didn't want any more comparisons between himself and his alter ego. He'd done his best to save them and get them back home, after they had been able to escape the river that had left them stranded with no other means but what they had carried on their bodies.

It still hadn't been enough for her, and she had still wished for Zorro to rescue her. It was then that he had begun to realize that Victoria wasn't the woman he thought she was. She didn't rise to the challenge of survival and stand by his side as he had hoped. In his disappointment he had started to doubt his love for her and he no longer believed in a future with her. If not for his father's insistence he'd never have married her, but the circumstances had left them no choice.

Now he was married to a woman he no longer loved and who didn't love him either. He could only hope that an annulment would be granted and maybe he'd eventually find true love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Diego gave up his efforts to fall asleep and got up again. He dressed and was about to leave when he remembered the simple gold band on his finger that felt uncomfortable and unaccustomed.

If he was going to ride out as Zorro, he couldn't wear a wedding ring. If it was discovered on his hand, it could give the alcalde the right clues about his identity, counting the number of recent weddings in the pueblo. No, he couldn't risk that. He slipped the ring from his finger and put it on his night table.

He stepped out of his room and stopped a moment at Victoria's door that was nearly across his own room in the hallway. Should he talk to her and tell her the truth about himself? He raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped in mid moment. No, he wouldn't intrude on a woman who didn't love him. He couldn't face another rejection. With his head bowed low, he continued to the library where he slipped into the cave to change into Zorro and ride out in the night with his faithful stallion.

Z~Z~Z

Victoria lay awake in her bed when she thought she heard some noise. Was there someone at her door? She kept quiet and held her breath to listen for a sound. Then she heard the sound of steps fading away. Unable to stay in bed any longer, she put on a dressing gown and her shoes, before she opened her bedroom door and peeked into the hallway. There was nobody to be seen, but once her eyes had adjusted to the dim moonlight, she noticed Diego's door was left ajar.

Pulling her dressing gown tighter around her, she quietly walked across the hallway and pushed lightly at Diego's door.

"Diego?" she whispered. "Are you there?" When there was no answer, she opened the door wider. When she noticed that it was empty, she walked inside and looked around. The bedsheets were tossed back and Diego's nightclothes were neatly folded on top. Puzzled about his absence, Victoria turned to leave the room but halted when she saw a reflection on the night table. When she bent down and picked it up, she recognized Diego's wedding ring.

Where had he gone and why had he taken off his wedding ring? On his wedding night? He hadn't wanted her and then he had left, leaving his ring behind. Diego had once admitted that he had had an affair. Did he leave to meet with another woman? What other reason was there to leave his ring behind? Stargazing? Ha! Only a fool would believe it! Did he really leave to meet with his lover in the middle of his wedding night?

Tears coursed down her cheek as the humiliating thought went through her mind. How could he do this to her? Did she mean so little to him that she deserved no respect? Putting the ring back on the night table, she headed back to her room and closed her door. Throwing herself on the bed, she was unable to stop crying. Earlier she hadn't believed that her wedding could become worse, but now it was.

Z~Z~Z

Riding on Toronado as Zorro gave him a feel of freedom that Diego desperately needed at the moment. His life was a mess and he didn't know what to do. Fighting as Zorro had always centered around Victoria. Their love had given him the energy to go on when he was about to give up, but now it was over. He could no longer believe in it and in this marriage that had been his dream all those years. The only thing that was left him was his fight for justice in the pueblo. Maybe it would numb the pain in his heart. Run Toronado! He urged his horse to a faster pace that they both enjoyed. Run!

Z~Z~Z

It was close to dawn when Victoria heard the sound of boots coming down the hall and the opening of a door. Diego had returned after he had stayed away the whole night. She no longer wanted to think about where he had spent the night and now he was probably sleeping late as he was was known to do.

Victoria was in no mood to face her new husband over breakfast and she still had a tavern to run.

Getting up, she was soon ready to ride back to the pueblo and open her tavern.

"Good morning, Victoria!" Alejandro greeted her at the breakfast table. "You're up early. Did you sleep well? Is Diego coming too? Will you join me for breakfast?"

"Good morning, Don Alejandro. I'm fine," she lied. "I think Diego will come later. You must excuse me, but I'll have breakfast in the tavern. I need to hurry to open in time." Victoria quickly left the room, eager to return to the familiar surroundings her tavern and her work that would distract her from thinking about her life and her marriage.

Her helpers were equally surprised to see so early in the morning on the day after her wedding and threw each other glances, but they didn't ask any questions when Victoria didn't comment.

Z~Z~Z

In the evening before dinner, Victoria confronted Diego alone in the library.

"Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?" she asked with suppressed anger.

Diego squirmed, searching for an answer. "It's uncomfortable," he said finally.

"Is that all? You don't have a better explanation?" she said angrily. "I know that you weren't in your bed last night and that you left your ring behind. Don't tell me it was uncomfortable! I know this is just a marriage of convenience, but couldn't you show me at least some respect instead of meeting your lover on your wedding night? I thought we were friends, Diego!"

"Victoria, it's not like you think," Diego tried to calm her. "I didn't meet someone."

"You want me to believe that? What else would you do the whole night? I know that you don't gamble and you wouldn't take off your ring if you were only stargazing. You don't want your lover to know that you're married! That's why you took it off! Just spare me your lies, Diego, I don't want to talk about it anymore." Victoria stalked out the room.

Diego sighed. Maybe it was easier to have her believe he was meeting someone. She must never know the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks after the wedding, the de la Vegas were invited to the birthday party of Don Emilio, a friend of the family, living on a neighboring hacienda.

It was the first time Victoria joined the de la Vegas on a formal occasion. The dressmaker had given her best in finishing the new elegant gown in time, so that she'd be dressed according to her new status a Diego's wife.

Nervously, Victoria waited in the parlor for Diego and his father to get ready. Alejandro was the first to arrive.

"Hola, Victoria, you look beautiful," Alejandro looked at her admiringly and encouraged her with a smile. "You'll be the most beautiful woman tonight."

"I don't know," Victoria said insecurely. "Maybe I should rather stay at home. I don't think I belong there, I'm not a noble bred caballero's daughter, but only a working woman." Victoria bit her lip, already regretting that she had agreed to go on that birthday party. If she faked a headache, she could stay at home.

"Nonsense, Victoria," Alejandro contradicted her, "You're a de la Vega now, and as a member of our family you'll be accepted." Then he eyed her again and began to smile. "Wait a minute. I think I have something for you." Hurriedly, he left the room. Victoria wondered what Alejandro was up to.

"Isn't my father ready yet?" Diego entered the room, dressed in his elegant dark blue suit and she couldn't ignore that he looked very handsome in it. The color matched the silk of her dress and she wondered if the dressmaker had been prompted to take a like color for her dress.

"He was here some minutes before, but then he left again to fetch something," Victoria explained. "I don't know what he's up to."

"And he's complaining about me taking long to get ready," Diego mused. "Now we'll have to wait for him again."

"I don't think he'll take long," Victoria said. "I expect him to be back any minute."

However, they had to wait about ten minutes until Alejandro came back. In his hands he held a small ornate jewelry box. "Here in this box is a piece of jewelry that belonged to my wife," Alejandro explained, holding the box out to her. "It was always intended to go to Diego's wife, and I believe today is the right occasion to give it to you. It's a necklace and a matching ring, but the ring is missing. I have been searching for it and that's why it took me so long, but I couldn't find it. Do you know where it is, Diego?"

"I'm sorry, Father, I should have told you, but I took the ring some time ago," Diego admitted.

"You took the ring? What for? Why didn't you tell me?" Alejandro asked, surprised. "It was meant to go to your wife. I think now is the time to give it to Victoria."

"I'm sorry, Father, but I misplaced the ring," Diego declared without looking at Victoria.

"You misplaced the ring? How could you lose it? I gave it to your mother on the day of your Christening. It was a token of our love. Why did you take it at all if you couldn't take better care of it?" Alejandro said angrily.

"I didn't say I lost it. I misplaced it. That's a difference, meaning I can't find it at the moment," Diego declared.

"Can't you find or don't you want to find it, Diego?" Victoria asked with a white face. Diego didn't answer and only looked at her with a blank face. "It's the latter, isn't it?"

"It's a love token," Diego pressed out.

Victoria handed the jewelry box back to Alejandro without looking inside. "Here, take it back. I won't take it if Diego doesn't want me to have it." She turned her head away, so that the men wouldn't see the tears glittering in her eyes. "I'll be wearing the gold cross from my mother. I don't need any jewels."

"Victoria, are you sure?" Alejandro asked helplessly. "It's yours now."

Victoria shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"It's time to go," Diego intervened, relieved that Victoria had refused to take the jewelry. If she had looked inside, she would have noticed that the necklace matched the emerald ring he had given her when he proposed to her as Zorro. "We've already wasted too much time."

He took the box from his father. "I'll take this, and when I find the ring again, I'll put it back into the box. You two go ahead to the carriage."

Diego turned around and went into the library where he slipped into the cave, after making sure that nobody had followed him. Opening a hidden compartment in his desk, he retrieved the emerald ring he had gotten back from Victoria, sadly staring at it for a moment. Then he opened the box and placed it next to the necklace, before he put the box into the hidden compartment and closed it.

Z~Z~Z

At the party Don Emilio welcomed his guests and thanked them for their birthday wishes.

"Thank you, Alejandro, my good friend," he smiled. "I'm happy you managed to come with your while family. Don Diego and Doña Victoria, welcome too."

At dinner Victoria was seated between Diego and his father and despite her initial fear, she was welcomed by the other guests and didn't have the impression that the caballeros were looking down on her. It was a pleasant evening though she didn't say much and was mostly listening, because she felt out of place and wasn't familiar with many topics that were discussed.

At the ball after dinner Diego led her on the dance floor for the opening dance.

"I don't know if I can do that," she whispered. "I haven't danced a Viennese waltz before, and I'll only step on your shoes. I'll embarrass you."

"I know you do the waltz, and this one is not that different, Victoria," Diego assured her. "Just follow my lead. Nobody will notice any mistake, because it's much too crowded for that."

Victoria looked around and noticed that Diego was right. All the couples were on the dance floor for the first dance and there wasn't much space left. Diego held her tight and led her through the dance, so all she needed to do was to follow his moves. Through the dance floor was filled with dancers, it appeared as if Diego was gliding effortless across the floor while he evaded collisions with other couples as it happened frequently around them, anticipating their moves and maneuvering them to open spots without ever stopping his movement until the music was over.

"That was wonderful, Diego. I never realized what a good dancer you are," Victoria smiled.

"I knew you could do it, Victoria." Diego bowed to her.

Alejandro approached her for the next dance and then she didn't have a break for the next dances as others asked for a dance too. She saw Diego dancing with Don Emilio's daughter and several other young women. Diego was smiling and talking amiably with them, appearing to have a good time.

When she finally had a break, she took the chance to slip into the garden for fresh air. Staying in the shadows, she overheard several women talking.

"My foot is hurting," one of them moaned. "Don Pedro stepped right on my foot."

"I need a break too," another one said. "Doña Antonia bumped right into my shoulder."

"That's because she danced with Don Enrique," one laughed. "He walks across the danced floor like a bull. How did you get away unharmed, Ana?" she asked Don Emilio's daughter.

"Well, I was lucky. I danced with Don Diego," Ana replied.

"You were really lucky," the first one said. "Diego is the best dancer, and he always knows where to step, so that nobody gets harmed. He's such a handsome man, and I always thought your two families would be joined."

"Diego never gave me any reason to hope, and it's too late now since he's married."

Victoria didn't want to hear any more of their talk when they were discussing Diego and who he should have married. It suddenly occurred to her that some of these women might be the one he had been secretly in love with or even worse, the woman he was meeting every night could be present at the ball too. The thought made her feel sick, and her good mood from dancing vanished suddenly.

When she returned inside, Alejandro was coming towards her. "There you are, Victoria. Have you been outside? I have been looking for you, but I couldn't find you. Diego has a headache and has already left. He asked me to take you home instead. Do you want to leave too or do you want to stay?"

Victoria would have preferred to leave, but she noticed how much Alejandro enjoyed the evening among his friends, and she didn't want him to leave because of her.

"I can stay for a while longer," she agreed.

"Then I have the pleasure to ask you for the next dance!" Alejandro drew her on the dance floor.

Z~Z~Z

Diego thought about the evening on his ride home. When he got the annulment of his marriage with Victoria in a few months, he would be free again and then there wasn't any reason to stay single any longer. All the years he had waited for the time when Zorro would no longer be needed and he could marry Victoria without putting her in danger, but now this would never happen. He continued to ride as Zorro even after his marriage and there was no end for Zorro in sight.

He longed for a family with a woman he loved and he didn't want to wait any longer. His plan had been to enjoy the evening and maybe look with an open eye at the young women his fathers had previously thrown at him as possible brides, but it hadn't worked out. It had felt good to have Victoria in his arms while they had danced so closely, and none of the other women had attracted him. He would need more time to overcome his broken heart, before he was open for someone new. Frustrated, he had decided to leave early, especially when several of the caballeros had told him of problems with cattle rustlers. It was something for Zorro to look into, and he had nothing better to do this night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In the following weeks they settled into their new life. The easy friendship they had shared the past years had vanished, replaced by a strained relationship where they no longer knew what to say to each other. Going out of each other's way, Victoria and Diego hardly saw each other during the day, except for dinner in the evening at the hacienda. Diego had become quiet and withdrawn and only Felipe could make him smile from time to time.

Victoria was aware of Diego not being at home in the nights and because she didn't want to face him in the morning, she left early in the morning to open her tavern while Diego was still sleeping or had not even returned from his nighttime trip.

A few times she met Zorro in the morning when he delivered bandits he had chased throughout the night to the jail. Zorro no longer greeted her or even smiled at her when he saw her. Instead, he kept his attention on Mendoza or the alcalde when they were present.

Diego came less often to the pueblo than before their marriage, coming only to the tavern to share a meal with Mendoza or meet with some friends. Instead, he stayed more in his newspaper office that occupied much of his time. It was noticed in the pueblo that Diego hardly smiled anymore and didn't look very happy. There was whispered talk and meaningful looks about it that always stopped when Victoria got close.

At the beginning there were several people coming to the tavern and asking for Diego. When Victoria told him that he wasn't at the tavern but probably at his office, they left again, crossing the plaza to head for Diego's newspaper office. Victoria was surprised how many farmers, peasants and other people of all classes asked for Diego. She realized that many had come to the tavern before mainly to meet Diego, while he had been a constant patron, and not for the drinks and food as she had assumed.

Z~Z~Z

Three months after their wedding, Diego asked Victoria for a private talk in the library after dinner.

"There's something we need to talk about, Victoria," Diego said.

"What is it, Diego?" Victoria asked.

"I think it's been long enough now. We have been married for three months now without consummating our marriage," Diego said.

"What do you mean, Diego? Do you want us to consummate our marriage now?" Victoria said apprehensively. "Have you changed your mind about us? Do you want us to...?" She was afraid about his answer. Did he want to go through with the wedding night, expecting her to fulfill her duty as his wife?

"No, I haven't changed my mind. Do you expect me to put on a black mask so you can pretend I'm Zorro? That's not for me," Diego said in a controlled voice as Victoria started to blush.

"Of course not, Diego," she stammered, but she couldn't suppress a blush when she tried to imagine him with a black mask, remembering his muscles when he had taken off his shirt on their trip.

"I believe that three months are long enough to ask for an annulment of our marriage. Tomorrow I will ride to Monterrey to talk with the bishop there about the annulment. Of course, I will take all the blame on myself," he declared.

"You are going for an annulment to Monterrey tomorrow?" Victoria said, shocked.

"Yes, I will set you free again. Isn't that what you want, Victoria?" Diego asked her in the same controlled voice as before, hiding his feelings.

"Yes, yes, of course," she stammered. "If that is what you want, I'll agree."

"I believe it's for the best," Diego declared. "You can marry someone who loves you as you deserve it, and you'll be free to live your life as you want."

"And you can do that too," Victoria said unhappily.

"Yes," Diego said, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice. "Fine, it's settled then. I hope I can talk to the bishop in Monterrey to get this taken care of quickly, so I can be back in two weeks and won't have to stay there too long."

"Excuse me, Diego," Victoria turned around and fled the room.

Diego sat down at the piano and opened it, staring at the keys without touching them.

"Diego, is something wrong?" his father interrupted him from the door. "I just saw Victoria running into the garden and it looked as if she was crying. Did you have a fight?"

Diego closed the piano and looked at his father. "No, we didn't have a fight."

"If you didn't have a fight, why was she crying?" Alejandro inquired.

"I informed her that I will ride to Monterrey tomorrow to ask the bishop for an annulment of our marriage," Diego said.

"An annulment?" Alejandro asked, shocked. "You're going to have an annulment? I noticed that you and Victoria weren't happy in your marriage, but an annulment? Do you know what that means? For you? For your reputations?"

"Of course, I do," Diego said, "but I don't want to go on like this." He rose from the stool and walked to the window staring outside. "I always wanted a marriage like you and mother had with a woman who loved me, but now I believe I'll never have it. When Zafira left me at the altar, I was heartbroken, but then I came back and found her or at least I thought so..." Diego didn't finish the sentence.

"Who did you find, Diego? And who is Zafira?" Alejandro asked curiously.

"I thought she loved me for myself and not who... what I am, but I was wrong," Diego said desperately.

"Who was she, Diego? Who?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Father. I asked her to give me back my ring before I got married to Victoria," Diego turned around to face his father.

"You were engaged, Diego?" Alejandro asked incredulously. "In secret? Is that why you took your mother's ring? Why didn't you ever say a word? And there was also another woman named Zafira? Please, Diego, tell me what happened! I want to understand what's going on!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Father," Diego crossed his arms in front of his chest. "This is all past. All I want now is to be free again and that's why I'll ride to Monterrey."

"Diego, I simply don't know what to say," Alejandro was shocked by his son's confession. "I never knew that you were in love. Why didn't you ever say a word? A secret engagement? I don't understand any of this. I would never have bothered you with getting married if I had known. Two broken engagements and now you want to annul your marriage with Victoria? I never expected this from you. What can I say?"

"There's nothing more to say, Father. I don't want to talk about it anymore. If you'll excuse me, please, I have to pack." Diego shook his head and turned around.

"Diego, please, don't leave like this. I want to know..." Alejandro called after him, but Diego had already left the library, leaving his stunned father behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Zorro Diego had been busy the recent months, trying to protect the pueblo from bandits and the oppression from the alcalde. Now he looked forward to a break. His constant activity had scared off bandits and there had been fewer attacks in the last few weeks. Yesterday, the alcalde had left for Mexico City for 2 months as he did every year around this time. While the alcalde stayed in Mexico, Zorro could take a break too and Diego could ride to Monterrey for his annulment.

Diego had already packed everything he'd need in Monterrey, but he wanted to do a last ride as Zorro before he left. He hoped that he'd be back in two or three weeks, but he didn't know how long it would take to get the annulment. He'd be taking Toronado with him to Monterrey, so Felipe wouldn't have the obligation to take care of him all the time. Toronado needed to be ridden and he didn't want the boy to disguise himself as Zorro and get into danger only because the horse needed the exercise.

"I'll be back soon, Felipe," Diego assured the boy while he changed into Zorro's clothes in the cave. "I don't want Toronado to be tired tomorrow on the trip to Monterrey, but I need to check the north valley tonight. The cattle rustlers that the others caballeros complained about have been seen in that area."

Felipe signed for him to be careful and that he'd wait in the cave for his return.

Z~Z~Z

The boy jumped from the chair he had been dozing on when he saw Zorro slumped over Toronado as he rode into the cave. Zorro let go of his hold on Toronado's mane as Felipe helped him down. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he couldn't sign with his hands while he was holding Zorro. Zorro would have fallen to the ground if Felipe hadn't held him. With the boy's help he dragged himself to the cot that he has used in emergencies before.

"Rustlers.. shot me.. side," Zorro gasped out, answering Felipe's unspoken question. "Help!"

Immediately, Felipe removed the black shirt covered in sticky blood to examine the bleeding wound. Expertly, he checked the injury and signed to Diego that the bullet was no longer inside.

Diego breathed a small sigh of relief. He fought to stay conscious as Felipe stitched and dressed the wound. When Felipe was finished, he signed to him to get in bed and rest.

"I'll need the chair," Diego whispered and Felipe nodded. Diego had constructed a wheelchair that he kept in the cave for emergencies. The boy could support Diego for a few steps, but he wasn't able to carry Diego's heavy body from the cave to his bedroom.

The boy looked through the spyhole to check if the library was empty, then opened the secret door and maneuvered the wheelchair into the library in front of the fireplace. Supported by Felipe, Diego managed to stumble up the stairs and let himself fall into the wheelchair. Felipe covered him with a blanket and rolled him down the hallway to his room where he helped him into bed. The loss of blood made him feel weak, and he hardly noticed how Felipe undressed him and discarded the bloody outfit, helping him into his nightclothes.

Felipe gave Diego some cactus tea which helped numb the pain and allowed him to sleep. During the night Diego woke up several times because of the pain in his side, but Felipe kept vigil through the night and helped him drink more tea and water.

Z~Z~Z

In the morning Diego felt better again though he was still very weak. He made Felipe tell his father and Victoria that he caught a cold and wouldn't be able to ride to Monterrey until he felt better again.

Z~Z~Z

After three days since he'd been shot, he was beginning to feel a little better. His father knocked on his door early in the morning and looked at Diego disapprovingly.

"Son, this can't go on. You can't stay in bed for days because you're having a cold. Victoria is about to go to work to the tavern, and I expect you to join us for breakfast for once. You should start doing your share of work like everyone else! You'll be gone for weeks when you ride to Monterey and I need you help with the hacienda."

Diego knew his father well enough that the excuse of a cold would no longer work. All he could do was nod. "I'm coming in a few minutes." Ignoring the pain in his side, he slowly sat up and put his feet down on the floor. He had to brace his head in his arms as he fought the sudden dizziness. When he looked up again, Felipe was standing next to him with fresh bandages and medical items. Concerned, Felipe tried to make him lie down again.

Diego shook his head. "No, Felipe, I have to get up. My excuse with the cold is no longer good enough to convince my father and Victoria that I need to stay in bed. My father wants me to be present for breakfast."

Felipe tried to change his mind again, pointing at his injury to convince him that he needed to stay in bed. But Diego was insistent, so he finally helped him get dressed after he had put a new bandage on the wound.

Half an hour later he and Felipe entered the dining room where Victoria and his father were already breaking their fast.

"Ah, Diego, it's good that you've finally managed to join us," his father greeted him. "It would be good to see you more often in the morning, don't you agree, Victoria?"

"Good morning, Diego," Victoria smiled a little. "Your father is right. You should get up earlier instead of _reading_ in the night." Her enunciation made it clear to him that she knew he wasn't reading but spending the night elsewhere. She moved her chair a little to the side for Diego to sit down beside her while Felipe and Alejandro faced them on the other side of the table. "Have you recovered from your cold?"

"Not really," Diego tried to fake a smile. "But since you and Father insisted on my presence – here I am!"

"Really, Diego, you're the only person I know who takes so long to recover from a cold," Victoria stated. "I'd never get anything done in my tavern if I stayed in bed so long as you do."

Alejandro eyed him critically. "You are very pale, Diego. Are you sure it's only a cold?"

"I'm only feeling a bit weak, Father. Maybe I'll lay down again later," Diego brushed off the concern.

When he reached out for the bread with his left hand, he suddenly felt something tear at his injured side and the sudden intense pain made his hand shake and drop the bread.

"Felipe, help me," he whispered. Desperately, he tried to stay upright and get a hold on the table as his vision began to fade.

Felipe rushed to his side, but he couldn't stop Diego as he fell to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Diego?" Shocked, Victoria jumped from her seat as she watched him fall. Felipe reacted instantly and was the first to kneel down beside the unconscious Diego, opening his jacket. Concerned, he saw the growing blood stain on the white shirt.

"Diego?" Alejandro exclaimed. "Felipe, what's wrong with him? Where does all the blood come from?"

Felipe only shook his head and motioned to Victoria and Alejandro to help him move Diego into his room. When they had put Diego on his bed, the blood stain on his side had become even larger.

Felipe was too busy to get Diego out of his jacket and shirt to answer Alejandro's and Victoria's questions.

"Diego is unconscious, and he is bleeding profusely. Felipe, you must tell me what has happened. We need the doctor at once!" Alejandro demanded.

"I'll send for the doctor," Victoria agreed, leaving the room to call a servant.

With a grim face Felipe fetched the medical supplies from the drawer next to the bed and started to remove the bloody bandages.

"The wound looks like a gunshot!" Alejandro said, shocked and confused. "Where did Diego get it? And why didn't he say anything?"

Felipe only shrugged and motioned for Alejandro to help him. Alejandro was amazed by the amount of medicine that was stored in Diego's cabinet, and he realized that Felipe was very experienced in treating Diego and dressing the wound. Assisting Felipe, he impatiently awaited the doctor's arrival, praying that his son would be all right.

Felipe didn't answer any of his questions and the only thing Alejandro could find out was that the bullet was no longer inside.

Z~Z~Z

The doctor requested to be alone with the patient, allowing only Felipe to stay, after the boy explained that he had treated Diego before. Impatiently, Victoria and Alejandro waited outside the room, talking quietly.

"What has happened to Diego? What has Felipe told you?" Victoria asked worriedly. "Why was he bleeding so much?"

"He was shot and has lost a lot of blood," Alejandro said helplessly. "That's all I could get out of Felipe."

"When was Diego shot? How? I don't understand any of this!" Victoria said shocked.

"Diego hasn't said anything to you either?" Alejandro inquired. "You have no idea?"

"I think he is seeing another woman," Victoria said, distressed. "Perhaps a jealous rival shot him."

"Diego has a secret lover?" Alejandro asked, surprised. "And you knew that?"

"Diego has denied that he is meeting with a woman, but he's not spending his nights in his own bed, reading, as he wants you to believe," Victoria said miserably.

"I'm realizng that I don't know my son at all," Alejandro said sadly. "He told me of a woman who left him at the altar and a secret engagement and now he has a secret love affair on top of it although he's married. I can't believe it! I thought I had raised him better!"

"He was secretly engaged? But I thought .. I thought he never told her," Victoria said, confused.

"Did you know Diego was in love, Victoria? Did he talk about it with you? Do you know who she was?"

"He only mentioned that there was a woman he loved, but he said that he never confessed his love to her and he wouldn't tell me her name. I didn't know it went as far as an engagement! No wonder he was so opposed to marrying me!" Victoria said, appalled. "Why is the doctor taking so long? Do you think he will survive?"

They fell silent with their own thoughts as they waited for the doctor to come out of Diego's room.

Z~Z~Z

The doctor's face was grim when he entered the hallway and faced them.

"How is he, Doctor?" Victoria asked anxiously.

"He's very weak from loss of blood," the doctor explained. "The wound at his side has opened up again, and I fear that there will be an infection. All this wouldn't have happened if he had stayed in bed," he looked at Victoria reproachfully. "Señora, I usualla keep my opinion to myself, but this time I can't help it. Why did you allow your husband to get up? If I understood Felipe's signs correctly, you even urged him to come to breakfast. I simply don't understand you!"

"It wasn't my fault, Doctor," Victoria defended herself. "I didn't know."

"But you're married. There's no way he could hide this from you, his wife," the doctor said, as Victoria continued to shake her head. "Oh, now I believe I understand," he stared at her. "I heard the rumors in the pueblo about your marriage though I couldn't believe they were true. I can't understand how you can treat your husband so badly, after all he did for you."

"Doctor, I asked Diego to get up," Alejandro explained, putting an arm around Victoria who had started to cry. "I didn't know he was injured."

"I've said enough, Don Alejandro, and you must excuse me my words, but I hate to see someone's condition made worse when it could have been prevented so easily," the doctor apologized.

"Is there something more we can do?" Alejandro asked, concerned.

"I have done all I can for the moment. He needs water to replace what he is sweating out, and you should take care that the fever doesn't get too high. I'll return in the afternoon to check on him again."

Z~Z~Z

Diego remained unconscious during the day and in the evening a fever set in. The doctor had returned with some medicine to help him fight the infection, but there wasn't anything else he could do. Alejandro, Felipe and Victoria took turns at his bedside to nurse him and keep the fever down.

Victoria was moisturizing Diego's parched lips when he started to talk. At first, she couldn't understand anything, but then he cried out.

"Querida, Querida," he called desperately.

Victoria jumped from her seat and dropped the cloth she was holding in her hand as she stared at him. She knew that voice and the way he said it too well. How many times had Zorro called her Querida when he had taken her in his arms and kissed her?

"Zorro?" she whispered shocked. "Diego?" Was Diego Zorro? But it couldn't be, could it? She would have known, wouldn't she? Was she married to Zorro without knowing it?

"Diego?" She shook his shoulder gently, but he didn't hear her.

"Querida," he whispered again, feverishly calling out to his love, turning his head to the side and momentarily opening his eyes without seeing her. Why had she never noticed his blue eyes before? The blue eyes of Zorro?

Shocked by the revelation, Victoria fled the room and leaned against the wall in the hallway, hiding her tears behind her hands.

"Victoria? What's wrong? Diego, is he...?" Alejandro approached her, concerned. "Tell me!" he urged her when she continued to cry. Victoria looked up and shook her head. "No, there's no change to Diego. The fever is still the same," she said, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Then what is it? What has shocked you?" Alejandro wanted to know.

"Father, please don't get me wrong, but I need to ask you something," Victoria pleaded. "The ring from your wife that Diego said he misplaced, what does it look like?"

"Victoria, I don't understand you! Diego is lying in his room dying and you ask me about the jewelry of my late wife? How can you think about such a thing at a time like this?" Alejandro reprimanded her.

"Please, it's something I need to know. I don't want the jewelry. I only want to know what the ring looks like. Is it a gold ring with an emerald surrounded by diamonds?" Victoria asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"Yes, that's the ring," Alejandro confirmed, looking at Victoria who had gone pale but otherwise showed no surprise. "Now tell me what this is all about!"

"I understand now what has happened. How could he believe that I loved him when I told him at the same time that I didn't want him? It was my fault I lost him," she whispered.

"Victoria, what are you talking about? What has this to do with Elena's ring?" Alejandro asked, confused.

Victoria shook her head. "I've made so many mistakes. I don't know what to do." She looked at the concern on his face, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Victoria, please tell me what's going on. What has you so upset?"

"I can't talk about it now when I'm just beginning to understand what's going on. It's a lot to take in and it's hurting so much," she pleaded. Turning, she walked away sadly, heading for her room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Diego woke up again, he saw Victoria sitting at his bedside. He had a vague memory of his father and Victoria, sitting in the chair next to his bed, nursing him, but he couldn't remember much.

"Diego! You're awake!" The relief in her voice was audible.

"How long?" he croaked with a voice that sounded hoarse since he hadn't used it for some time.

"Two weeks. You have been very ill. The doctor kept you under pain killers most of the time," Victoria explained, putting her hand on his arm. "We were afraid that you would die when your wound reopened again and it got infected. You should have stayed in bed until you had fully recovered instead of getting up for breakfast. The doctor was very angry about it. I'm sorry for how I treated you, Diego. I never wanted anything to happen to you."

Diego stared at her, unsure what to say. Had she found out? Did Felipe tell her? He tried to figure it out, but his head was hurting and he couldn't concentrate. The effort made him tired and he fell asleep again. Several times he drifted in and out of sleep and mostly found Victoria at his side when he woke up. Each time his thoughts became clearer and he noticed more what was going on. Victoria tenderly stroked his face while he was still half asleep. He was about to give in and enjoy the feeling, but then he remembered the state of their marriage.

Diego caught her arm and opened his eyes to stare at her. "What are you doing? Why are you touching me?"

"Because you are the man that I love. I know that you are Zorro."

"How?" Diego asked.

"How did I found out? I can assure you that Felipe never said a word. He refused to give any information when you father asked him about your injury, making him very frustrated with the boy. It was you who gave yourself away!"

Diego stared at her in disbelief.

"When you were feverish, you called out Querida in a voice and an inflection that I knew too well. The same way you called me your Querida as Zorro!"

"It's over, Victoria," Diego said firmly. "I asked you to give me back my ring."

"I can't believe that. You should have told me when we married. I had a right to know that you were Zorro."

"It doesn't matter what I said during my illness, Victoria. You look for an invincible legend who always shows up to rescue you whenever you need him, but that's an illusion. No real man can be that perfect and that's why we should end it."

"Do you still want to go through with the annulment, Diego?" Victoria asked anxiously.

"Yes, I believe I made that clear," Diego said.

"I love you, Diego. You know that!" Victoria declared. "Don't you think we should give our marriage another chance? I know that you still have feelings for me or you wouldn't have called for me during your fever."

"No, you don't love me, you only love Zorro, your hero!" Diego stated angrily. "You said it often enough, but Zorro does not exist. In your eyes he's a man larger than life with whom no real person can compete. On our trip you still waited for Zorro to rescue you, no matter what I did. No," Diego shook his head, "I want more from a marriage than a love that depends on the color of my clothes. If I wear black you tell me you love me, and if I wear my normal clothes, you don't. It's over for me. I'll ride to Monterey as soon as I have recovered enough for the trip."

"I'm sorry, Diego, for treating you like this. I tried to be true to Zorro and never realized that it was you all the time. I understand that you can't forgive me and have abandoned our love. I have been such a fool and no longer deserve your love," she said miserably. "I'm so sorry."

"And my father? I guess he knows as well?" Diego asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I didn't tell him, and Felipe didn't volunteer any information either. I initially believed you were shot by a jealous lover and I told your father that you were spending the nights away from the hacienda, probably with a woman. That was before I found out you were Zorro. Your father was very upset about everything, but he feels guilty for making you leave bed. You should tell him the truth and forgive him, and maybe you can forgive me too."

She turned and fled from the room.

Z~Z~Z

The next morning Diego asked Victoria about Felipe. "Where is Felipe? Was he here already? Can you call him and tell him to bring my shaving gear?"

"I'm sorry, Diego, but Felipe is ill," Victoria informed him. "He went to bed with a fever yesterday. It may be contagious and the doctor instructed him to stay away from you, so you won't catch it while you're still recovering."

Diego sat up in his bed and put his legs on the ground. "Hand me my clothes," he demanded.

"What are you doing?" Victoria fretted. "You're in no condition to get up. I won't let you make the same mistake again. The doctor said you should not catch Felipe's fever. And you may get if you visit Felipe now."

"I know I can't go to Felipe," Diego said, while he tried to fight the dizziness from sitting up.

"I need to take care of Toronado. If Felipe is ill, I need to feed him," Diego declared. He tried to get up, but his legs were shaking and he had to sit down again.

"You can't get up!" Victoria pushed him back into the bed against his protests. "You're still too weak. You haven't been out of bed for two weeks! You can't go to Felipe, and you can't go to your cave either wherever it is."

"I told you that I need to take care of Toronado!" Diego protested. "I can't let him suffer and it's not far to the cave."

"Tell me where your cave is! I'll take care of him while you and Felipe are ill. He knows me and will let me approach him."

Diego glared at her silently, unwilling to reveal his secret to her.

"What is more important to you, your secret or the well-being of Toronado?" Victoria challenged him. "I promise I won't snoop around or touch anything!" she added, when Diego didn't answer.

Diego sighed. "I guess you're right. Toronado is more important than the secret and since you know that I'm Zorro it doesn't matter anymore. The cave is behind the fireplace in the library. There's a secret lever under the right side of the fireplace's frame. You have to press it to open the door."

Diego looked at her questioningly when she didn't show any intention to leave.

"I'll take care of Toronado when I'm finished here with you," she declared. "You have to finish your soup before it gets cold." She patiently held the bowl while he slowly spoon the soup, tiring with the effort.

"Hand me my shaving gear, please," Diego asked when he was finished. "I need to shave."

"You barely managed to hold the spoon. How will you manage shaving all by yourself? I can give you a shave now," Victoria offered. "I shaved my sick grandfather in the months before he died."

"There's no need to bother you with it. I think I can wait until Felipe is well again," Diego declared, though the beard was itching and made him scratch his chin.

"Felipe will take some days to recover," Victoria said, noticing his discomfort.

"I can ask my father to help me," Diego proposed.

"Your father is away for several days, riding out with the vaqueros," Victoria explained. "Do you want me to call Rodolfo?"

"Rodolfo? Of course, not!" Diego had to suppress a laugh at the proposal. "He has been my father's valet for fourty years, but his hands are shaking so badly now I wouldn't trust him with any knife next to me. My father wants to hire someone new for some time, but it would break Rodolfo's heart if he was replaced and my father doesn't want him to feel useless."

"So, what do you want? Wait a few more days to shave or have me do it?" Victoria asked.

Sighing, Diego gave in. He would have preferred to wait, but the itching of the beard increased each day, he knew from experience. "I don't have a choice, do I? I don't want to wait any longer."

Victoria fetched his shaving gear and took his chin in her hand before starting, making him grimace at this close contact. "I can't do this if you're making a face," she chided him. "If you don't relax, I can't work. I know you don't want me close to you anymore, but you know that you need me and I'm here to help you."

Diego leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to relax. Though he didn't want to admit it, he enjoyed the touch of her gentle fingers on his face, and he remembered the times they had kissed. Tired and relaxed, he drifted off to sleep again as she finished the shaving.

Victoria looked down at Diego, gently caressing his cheek. He looked so vulnerable in his sleep without the constant guard on his emotions that kept him at a distance from her when he was awake. She remembered the times he had kissed her as Zorro, and how happy they had been despite all the danger that had constantly loomed over him. He had been relaxed then and opened up to her, showing his true feelings; quite the opposite when he hadn't worn a mask.

If she only hadn't been so blind and had recognized him during their trip. She should have made the connection when Diego led her through the wilderness, but instead she had told him that she didn't love him. It was her fault that he had turned away from her, and now it was too late - she had lost his love. Only while she was nursing him did he let her close to him and touch him. She only wished he'd open his eyes and look at her with the same love as he used to.

With a final look she turned around and went to the library to take care of Toronado as she had promised.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It took Victoria several minutes of probing to find the right spot with the secret lever to open the hidden door. After she had gone through, the door closed behind her and she went down the stairs, into the cave. On the last step she stopped to look around. From here she had a good overview of the cave and it was much larger than she remembered it from her only visit.

She had been drugged from the cactus tea Zorro had given her, but she recognized the chair she had been sitting in while Zorro had taken care of her injured foot. Later he had kissed her and proposed to her. Sadly, she remembered what had been the happiest moment in her life. Her thoughts were interrupted by Toronado's whinnying as the horse recognized her. The horse kicked at the empty bucket and it rolled to her feet when she stepped nearer.

"Are you thirsty?" Toronado let Victoria stroke his head. Then she picked up the bucket and looked around. In the front area of the cave there were tables with larges glass bottles filled with bubbling fluids in different colors and on another table there were small bombs that Zorro had used on one occasion.

Her view turned to the back of the cave with a small opening leading away from the main area. Hearing the sound of water, she ducked her head and stepped inside. Only a few steps further, there was a source of water coming out of the opening in the rock, filling a small basin of water before it vanished again in the back of the cave. Victoria placed the bucked under the well and waited until it was filled. Then she carried it back to fill Toronado's trough whereupon he immediately started drinking.

In the meanwhile she refilled the hay from a stack she had discovered near Toronado's stall. The horse had soon emptied the trough and rolled the bucket back to her. "I understand that you're thirsty after nobody took care of you yesterday," she smiled at the horse's intelligence. "I'll get you some more."

She sighed, looking wistfully into his expressive eyes. "You have to miss your master. Believe me, I miss him too. I miss the time when he still loved me," she said sadly. "For the moment you have to put up with me, Toronado, but Diego and Felipe and both sick right now. I promise you that they will return to care for you as soon as they are well again."

Toronado nuzzled her shoulder as if he understood her and she stroked his neck again. Victoria filled up the trough up to the rim with water. Finished with her work, she climbed the stairs to go back to the library.

She hadn't paid much attention to the fact that the secret door had closed behind her when she came into the cave, but now, when she looked for a handle to open the door from the inside, she couldn't spot any. Diego had forgotten to tell her how to get out again.

Victoria pushed and pulled at the door but it didn't open. Why wasn't there a handle or something? She searched for a lever like the one in the library, examining the door frame, but there wasn't any. Giving up on her search after several minutes, she thought about yelling or calling for help, but she couldn't do that. It would reveal Zorro's secret to everyone, even if there was someone in the library right now to hear her call.

She remembered there was a back exit that Zorro had spoken of and headed for the other end of the cave. The back entrance was equipped with a pulley and when she looked around she spotted the lever in the floor. When she stepped on it, the door opened. It was large enough for a mounted rider to pass through. Once again she admired Diego's cleverness. Who else but Diego could have come up with such ideas, using his scientific knowledge? Now that she knew it was obvious he had to be the man behind Zorro's mask.

When she exited the cave she found herself in a small canyon leading away from the hacienda. Looking around there was no direct way to get back to the house which appeared to be some distance away. Sighing, she she walked to the end of the small canyon and headed back to the hacienda. The walk through the uneven area with the stones making holes in her shoes reminded her of the trip with Diego. She wished she didn't have to walk back all the way around the hacienda.

Then she chided herself for thinking this way.

During the trip she had wished for Zorro to save her while innreality he had been right by her side. Diego had been right that she could not always expect the easy way out. In the recent years Zorro had always been there to save her when she had been attacked and nothing serious had happened to her thanks to his constant guard over her.

On the recent trip it had been different. Zorro didn't have his stallion at his call to take them home quickly. Instead they had to rely on their wits and the things they had carried on their persons. Knowing his way around in the wilderness, Diego had led them home as quickly as he could, but it hadn't been enough for her. She realized that she had taken Zorro's presence too much for granted and why he was so disappointed in her.

She needed to show him that she was there for him now when he required help during his recovery and she would take care of him and Toronado as long as he allowed her. Maybe Diego would change her mind about her again though with his present attitude, she didn't hold out much hope.

Z~Z~Z

"Where have you been?" Diego asked Victoria when she returned to his bedside. "The servants were looking for you and told me that you were gone for a while. Was there any problem with Toronado or the cave?"

"Toronado recognized me and let me treat him," Victoria assured him.

"Then what?" Diego asked, sensing a problem.

"I didn't know how to open the fireplace door from the inside and I had to take the back exit," Victoria explained. "I took me some time to walk back to the hacienda."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but the lever is hidden inside one of the candleholders. You have to pull it to open the door from inside the cave."

"I saw the candleholders, but I didn't check them. Why did you hide the lever?" Victoria asked.

"I just don't know. It was an experiment," Diego shrugged.

"I'll check on Toronado again later," Victoria assured him. "Now that I know how to get in and out of the cave from the library it won't be as hard."

"You'll continue to care for Toronado?" Diego asked.

"It's the least I can do. You and Felipe need to recover, and you can rely on me," Victoria said.

"Thank you, Victoria." His voice sounded resentful, yet she could tell he was thankful, at least for now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next days Victoria continued to nurse Diego who became impatient and irritated with his weak state and the forced closeness with Victoria though he appreciated her help. She was constantly around now, taking care of him, Felipe and Toronado. It was hard not to enjoy the touch of her hands when she shaved him or dressed his wound. He had to remind himself that he must no give in to his feelings when it would only cause him further hurt.

After a few days Diego was able to get up again and leave his bed. After he had been confined to his bedroom for so long, his mood improved when he could spend the days on the couch reading instead of having to stay in his bed. The doctor warned him not to overdo it this time and Victoria made sure that he was resting by constantly looking after him.

Z~Z~Z

After Alejandro had returned from his ride with the vaqueros, he waited several more days until his son had recovered enough to leave bed before he approached him.

"Diego, we need to talk." Alejandro took a chair and placed it in front of the couch Diego was resting on.

Diego sighed. Though he had expected this moment, he had secretly hoped his father had abandoned the idea after when his father hadn't confronted him immediately after his return to the hacienda. "What do you want to talk about, Father? How was your trip with the vaqueros? Were you successful in tracking the missing cattle?"

"Yes, we were successful. The cattle were trapped in an isolated area by the flooding and couldn't get back," Alejandro explained. He continued to talk about the rescue of the cattle for several minutes until he realized that he had been distracted from his initial intention to talk with his son about his injury.

"Diego, please stop distracting me. I didn't come here to talk about the cattle but about you. I didn't want to bother you while you were still so sick, but it's time we talk. First of all I want to say that I'm sorry that I made you get out of bed to join us for breakfast that day. I didn't know you were injured. You should have told me. Where did you get that wound? Who shot you? Victoria mentioned something about a secret lover and she was quite upset about it. Is it true?"

"A secret lover?" Diego had to think about it for a moment, remembering Victoria's accusation when she found out that he wasn't wearing his wedding ring.

"Yes, Victoria told me that you're spending your night somewhere else. So, who is she? How can you do this to Victoria! Didn't I raise you better?"

Diego had thought about this for a long time while he was recovering. Now that Victoria knew the truth, shouldn't he tell his father too? But he knew that he couldn't do it. His father would never be able to hide his reaction and emotions when he knew it was his son who faced the lancers' rifle in the plaza. He wouldn't be able to hide his pride about Zorro being his son either. No, telling his father would never do if Zorro continued to ride and at the moment there was no end for Zorro in sight.

"Father, I don't have a secret love affair," Diego assured his father who let out a breath of relief.

"Then who shot you? Tell me that! And what are you doing in your nights? Why does Victoria believe you're meeting another woman?" Alejandro inquired.

"I was working on a story for my newspaper and doing some undercover investigations. I was shot when I met with some informant," Diego lied.

"Undercover investigations for your newspaper? Do you really think I'll believe that?" Alejandro snorted. "Why couldn't you tell us that you were injured? I don't believe your story for a moment. All you do is sit around spending your time on you newspaper writing and your mysterious experiments. And now you want to tell me you're doing undercover investigations in the night when you can't get enough beauty sleep? Why can't you rather admit that you're having an affair instead of telling me those lies?" Alejandro accused him angrily.

"You can believe me or not, Father. It's up to you, but it's my own business what I do with my time," Diego said angrily too.

"It's not your business alone when you're getting shot and almost die. Can't you understand how I afraid I was when you were fighting that infection? I prayed day and night for your survival. How can you say that's your own business? You're my only son. And you have responsibilities to your family too. You can't simply ride out in the night and get shot without telling anyone! And all you're giving me are those lies! Why can't you get your life in order? Leave that other woman alone, stop wasting your time on your experiments and fix your marriage with Victoria. It's about time you give me gandchildren."

Angrily, Alejandro left the room, leaving a depressed Diego behind. He wished life was simple. There was no easy way to fix his life. As long as Zorro was still needed, he couldn't give up his secret life. And Victoria was another problem that wasn't so easy to deal with. He couldn't allow himself to love her again when he knew that she was only looking for the hero and not for the man.

When had his life become so complicated? It was giving him a headache to think about it and he only wished it was all over. No more need for Zorro and no more secrets. If he got the annulment for his marriage he could start a new life, maybe find someone new? Someone with the same brown eyes as Victoria's? He closed his eyes remembering the times in her kitchen when he had visited her as Zorro.

When Victoria checked on him later, she found him asleep with a smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Two weeks later Alejandro saw his daughter-in-law crouched on the bench in the secluded area of the garden.

"Victoria, can I help you?" Alejandro asked sympathetically. Victoria shook her head, but pointed nonetheless at the seat beside her.

"Tell me what's wrong, Victoria," Alejandro said as he sat down beside her. "I know that you and Diego aren't happy in your marriage, but I have never seen you as depressed as in the last few days. Won't you tell me what's going on? Did you have another fight?"

"It's all over, Father. Diego has recovered enough to ride to Monterey for the annulment and when he leaves in two days, I will go to the bank in Santa Paula to sell my tavern."

"Why do you want to leave Los Angeles, Victoria? This is your home. The tavern is your work. The patrons are behaving now. There are no more advances on you. You are the daughter I never had. I don't want to see you go."

"The patrons in the tavern behave!" Victoria snorted _._ "Yes, it's true. And do you know why?" She let out a bitter laugh. "It's not because I'm a married woman now. It's because of Diego. Do you know what they say when they think I don't hear?"

"What do you mean? Is there some kind of rumor about you?" Alejandro asked, alarmed.

"No, that's not it. The soldiers and the other men have noticed how unhappy Diego is since we got married and they blame it on me. If I can make a cheerful man like Diego so miserable, there must be something wrong with me. They warn the other customers not to mess with me or they'll end up like Diego. Even my helpers think so. They're always eager to serve Diego, because he needs some kindness since he doesn't get it from me!" she said bitterly. "No, Alejandro. There's no more future for me here in Los Angeles."

"Victoria, you and Diego used to be good friends before you got married. I don't know what went wrong, but you should try to fix your marriage. I have seen how you cared for Diego while he was ill and I believe that you love him. Am I right?"

"It doesn't matter anymore if I love him or not when I have lost him. I've lost his love, and it's my fault," Victoria cried. "I've hurt him too much and now he no longer believes in our love."

"What are you talking about, Victoria?" Alejandro asked, but Victoria didn't hear him as she continued.

"Before we married, I had it all. I had his love and his promise and now there's nothing left. He no longer wants me to have his ring, because he doesn't love me anymore. And when he has gotten the annulment of our marriage, it will all be over," Victoria took a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"Are you talking about Diego? Diego loved you?" Alejandro asked confused. "I don't understand it. You were in love with Zorro and Diego never showed an interest in you! Please, you have to explain that! I want to help you."

"I know Diego wouldn't want me to tell you this – he thinks he's protecting us by keeping his secret, but I think you should know." Victoria looked straight into Don Alejandro's eyes. "Diego is Zorro. That's why he was shot. He was riding out as Zorro like nearly every night before. He didn't tell anyone about his injury because he wanted to keep his secret from us."

"Diego is Zorro?" Shocked, Alejandro stared at her. "That can't be! I would have known! Diego is nothing like Zorro. He doesn't fight and he constantly gets lost. I can believe that he has a secret lover but not that he's Zorro."

"That's what I thought too, Father. Diego fooled us all for years by pretending he was a less of a man than he really is."

"I can't believe it! All those years since he returned from Spain, he was Zorro. Why didn't he ever say a word? How did he keep it a secret? He didn't even tell me when I asked him how he was shot!" Alejandro asked. "When did he tell you?"

"He never told me either – not even when we got married," Victoria shook her head. "If he hadn't started to talk while he was feverish, I still wouldn't know. He would have continued to ride out as Zorro in the night, keeping us ignorant about his secret life while pretending that he was only interested in his studies."

"He never told you? How could he marry you without telling you the truth? You and Zorro were so in love all these years. I don't understand it," Alejandro asked, still baffled. "What went wrong with your marriage if you would allow me that question? Were you disappointed that it was Diego behind the mask? Diego told me he was engaged to someone he loved, but ended it before your marriage. Why would he end your engagement and then marry you? Why this annulment?"

"Diego is convinced that I only love Zorro, the legend, and not him, the real person," Victoria tried to explain. "I treated him too badly as Diego, and he can't forgive me. Don't you remember how opposed Diego was to our marriage?"

"If you treated him badly, I treated him badly too," Alejandro said remorsefully. "Why can't he forgive you now when it didn't matter to him before? What happened, Victoria? Does it have to something with your trip?" he asked suspiciously. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I acted stupidly on that trip, wishing for Zorro when Diego was right beside me," Victoria admitted. "I lost his love then," she said sadly. "Please, I don't want to talk about it anymore. If Diego had changed his mind about us, there was enough time to do so during the last weeks. It's over, Father. It's over! Can you leave me alone now?" Victoria hid her face in her handkerchief as she sobbed quietly.

"I'll talk to Diego," Alejandro touched her shoulder gently. "He can't let you go like this."

Z~Z~Z

Alejandro found Diego in the library bent over some letters that had come with the mail today.

"Diego, we need to talk! Now! And no more lies and excuses! I know the truth now!" Alejandro stormed into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Deigo feigned innocence. "What truth?"

"That you are Zorro! How could you keep that from me? How could you lie to me all these years straight to my face?" Alejandro accused him, hurt.

"Father, please forgive me, but it was for your own good. I didn't want you to worry over me and I wanted to keep everyone safe. If you and Victoria didn't know, nobody could use you to get that information from you, " Diego explained.

"And that gives you the right to lie to me?" Alejandro asked angrily.

"It's not that I liked lying to you Father, but I didn't want you or Victoria to hang beside me if I ever got caught. Will you forgive me?"

"I can understand your reasons and I will forgive ypu, but it still hurts, Diego. I will need some time to cope with this."

"How did you find out?"

"I talked to Victoria in the garden and she told me the truth," Alejandro explained.

"Victoria told you?" Diego asked, angrily. "She shouldn't have done that."

"If she hadn't told me, you would have kept me ignorant forever, but I need to knw the truth about my son. My son is Zorro! I still can't believe it. You've been leading a double life right under my nose and I didn't see the truth," Alejandro shook his head. "Victoria also told me that you were engaged to her as Zorro and now you're going to let her go after all the years you waited for each other."

"My marriage with Victoria is not of your concern," Diego said annoyed. "Victoria loves the legend and not me. I realized it before we needed to get married."

"I think you are wrong there. Victoria truly loves you and not only the legend as you claim. While you were ill, she worried over you all the time and her love for you was hard to miss. She told me that she will sell her tavern and leave Los Angeles when you're going to Monterey for the annulment. Do you really want that, Diego? You will lose her forever once she's gone."

"I didn't know that she's planning to leave Los Angeles," Diego said, taken aback. "But I've made up my mind about the annulment," he declared stubbornly.

Alejandro sighed. "Think about it again, Diego, but if you're really planning to ride to Monterey in two days, just do me a favor and accompany Victoria to Santa Paula. I would feel better if she doesn't do the whole trip on her own. Santa Paula is on your way and you can travel together before you ride on to Monterey."

"Yes, you're right. It will be safer if Victoria doesn't travel alone," Diego agreed. "I can accompany her to the Santa Paula crossraod which is half an hour away from the pueblo and we can part there."

Z~Z~Z

Two days later around noon Victoria and Diego arrived at the crossroad near Santa Paula. They hadn't talked much as they had both been deep in thought and didn't know what to say to each other.

"So this is it?" Victoria asked sadly, stopping her cart at the bend.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, but I think it's best if we both continue our lives separatley. I wish you all the best. Goodbye, Victoria."

Until that moment Victoria had secretly hoped that Diego would change his mind and wouldn't let her go, but when Diego took her hand for a formal handkiss without touching the back of her hand, she knew that it was really over.

"Goodbye, Diego."

It was all she could say when he turned his horse around and rode away. She stared at his back for a final glance at him, before he was gone from her life forever. How could it end like this? Why didn't he turn around and come back to her?

Where there had been hope and love the past years he had loved her as Zorro there was only an empty space filled with dread about the future. How could she go on without him in her life? He was the only man she had ever loved and now there was nothing left but a memory.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I'm often inspired by music for special scenes but I can't express what I want to say as well as those lyrics. So if you want to know what I was thinking of here listen to Phil Collins 'Against all odds', expressing Victoria's feelings about her parting from Diego._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Devastated, Victoria saw Diego disappear behind the bend that was leading to Monterey. Crying, she dropped the reigns of her cart and the horse began to slow down. Soon, it stopped to graze at the side of the road. Her eyes clouded with tears, she didn't notice what happened around her.

Z~Z~Z

After parting at the crossway near Santa Paula, Diego steered Toronado onto the Camino Royal to continue his journey to Monterey while Victoria traveled on to Santa Paula. With Toronado it shouldn't take long to ride to Monterey, but it wasn't the only reason he was riding on Toronado.

Though Felipe had recovered from his fever, Diego didn't want to leave him with the burden of being Toronado's caretaker while Diego was away. The boy had done enough while Diego had been ill. Felipe had helped him to disguise Toronado as they had done several times before when Diego had ridden him without his mask.

Diego thought about the conversation he had two nights before with his father who had tried to change Diego's mind.

"Diego, it's a mistake to go if you're going through with this annulment. Victoria loves you. I've seen the way she looked at you while you were unconscious and how desperate she was when you were about to die. Don't throw that away. Victoria will leave Los Angeles and you'll never see her again. Do you really want that?"

Did he really want that? Diego knew that he had to make up his mind and his decision would be final. If he got an annulment there was no going back. Victoria would leave Los Angeles and he'd never see her again. Could he stand it? He didn't know, but anything was better than the awkward months of his marriage where they had mostly tried to avoid each other. What if his father was right and Victoria loved him truly? He wasn't sure what to do and turned Toronado around.

From the crossing near Santa Paula the road took a turn and went uphill and a little way there was a vantage point where the road to Santa Paula could be seen below. Diego stopped at the point to look for Victoria's cart. What he saw made him act instantly. The hill was steep, but if he took the road he wouldn't reach Victoria in time.

"I need you now, my friend," Diego patted Toronado's neck urging the stallion down the slope of the hill, jumping over small crevices at a high speed.

Z~Z~Z

"What do we have here? A Señorita driving on her own?" The man sneered at her.

When Victoria looked up through her tears, she noticed that two unkempt vaqueros dressed in worn out clothes had approached her cart.

"What do you want?" she asked, alarmed, while she fumbled under her seat to reach for her pistol.

"Maybe we can help each other," the man sneered, snatching the pistol from her hand before she could aim it.

"First you give us your money and then we can all have some fun," he leered at her.

"Leave me alone!" Victoria demanded. "The road is patrolled by the soldiers from Santa Paula they will arrive any time."

"I don't see any soldiers, do you, Alonzo?" the first man asked his companion.

"No, I don't see anyone, Miguel," Alonzo replied, grinning. He had dismounted and grabbed for Victoria's arm.

"Leave me alone!" Victoria demanded, trying to evade the men who grabbed her by the arms and pulled her from the cart. She resisted as much as she could, trying to kick them, but the men were too strong for her. They forcefully pushed her to the ground.

"Now tell us where you have your money, before this gets nasty," Miguel threatened her, pointing her own pistol at her.

Fearfully, Victoria looked at the two men towering over her. "The money is hidden under the driver's seat," she said. "Take the money, but leave me alone," she begged.

While the two men sneered at her, they didn't look behind them until it was too late. Out of nowhere a black horse with a silver mane appeared on the road and the rider jumped from the horse, crushing the men under him with his weight.

"Nobody touches my wife!" Diego roared angrily.

Miguel hit his head at the cart and the other was knocked out by Diego's fist at his chin.

"You came back to me! You came back!" Victoria cried, as Diego offered his hand to help her up from the ground.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you," Diego assured her, supporting her with an arm around her back. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm all right," Victoria claimed with a trembling voice, dusting off her skirt. "Did you come back out of responsibility or because you cared?" she asked anxiously.

"Would it make a difference?" Diego asked, hiding his emotions.

"Just stay with me, Diego. Please, don't leave me again," she sobbed at his chest. "Please, stay, Diego."

"This is the first time you say that to me and not to Zorro," he whispered. "Are you sure you want that?"

Victoria raised her head to look at him and when he saw the tears streaming down her face, he could no longer restrain himself.

Tenderly cupping her cheek with his hand, he bent down and kissed her. His arm drew her tighter to his body and she wrapped her arms around his neck like the many times he had kissed her as Zorro. Unhampered by the mask that usually covered his head, she ran her fingers through his hair for the first time. She felt him intensify the kiss, drawing her even tighter. It felt as if they had never kissed before and all their suppressed emotions exploded in that moment. Nothing else mattered than this kiss. It appeared to be an eternity that they didn't want to end, but the sound of approaching horses made them break apart.

Breathless and with their hearts beating hard, they opened their eyes again to stare at each other, searching for an answer to their confused feelings. Gently, Diego cupped her cheek to wipe a tear from her face while he still held her in his tight embrace. Then his face closed up, as he released her again to face the soldiers on patrol from Santa Paula.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Señora, Señor? What has happened? Were you attacked?" The sergeant in charge pointed at the two bandits on the ground. "Are these men dead?"

"No, only unconscious. These are the two Ramirez brothers who tried to attack my wife, but they weren't aware that I was close behind. I surprised them and was able to knock them out," Diego explained.

"The two Ramirez brothers?" The sergeant dismounted and bent over them. "Yes, you're right, Señor. Now I recognize them. Zorro caught them before in Los Angeles and they were put on trial in Santa Paula. They will go back to jail straight away." His soldiers took care of the two men and put them on the horses to take them to the pueblo.

"Are you both all right?" The sergeant asked concerned, noticing Victoria's crying. "Do you need our help?"

"No, thank you, Sergeant. We'll manage. It's mainly the shock," Diego explained. "I'll take care of my wife."

"I need you both to come to the alcalde's office in Santa Paula and make your report on the incident. With your statements and their previous crimes, it will be a short trial tomorrow," the sergeant said, taking the prisoners in custody. "My men and I will accompany back to Santa Paula."

"That's not necessary, Sergeant. We're fine. We'll come to the office later," Diego assured the soldiers.

Despite Diego's assurance, the soldiers insisted on accompanying them to the pueblo and asked them to write down their charges, recounting the attack.

After the sergeant had finished writing down all the charges, they went over to the tavern to have lunch in the crowed main room. The tavern owner informed them that all the rooms except one were occupied because of the market when Diego asked for two rooms for him and Victoria.

"Buenos tardes, Señora y Señor," the tavern owner greeted them. "Have you come for lunch? You're lucky that my wife has some carne asada left for two."

"Yes, we'll take that and some lemonade for me and my wife," Diego ordered. "We will also need two rooms, Señor."

"I'll bring you the drinks at once, Señor, but I'm sorry to tell you that the tavern is occupied, because of the market today and tomorrow. There's only one room left. You could ask at the other tavern, but I wouldn't stay there with my wife," the tavern owner made a meaningful gesture. "If you want a decent room and a good meal, I recommend you to stay here."

Diego nodded in understanding. "We'll take the room, Señor."

"I don't think we have a choice, Victoria," Diego apologized, not comfortable with the prospect of having to share a room with Victoria when they hadn't discussed their future after their kiss in the morning.

"No, it's fine with me," she said insecurely. "We are already married, aren't we?" she joked, trying to lift the mood, but Diego only stared at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't make fun about it," she apologized. "What did the tavern manager say about the other tavern? I didn't get it."

"The other tavern hasn't a good reputation," Diego explained.

"You mean it's a ..?" Victoria asked, embarrassed, as the grasped the meaning.

"Yes," Diego nodded.

Z~Z~Z

After a late lunch Diego excused himself to take care of some business, while Victoria went to the bank to talk about the selling of her tavern.

"I'm sorry, Doña Victoria, but you can't sell the tavern," the bank manager told her.

"Why not? It's my tavern," Victoria said surprised.

The bank manager shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you're wrong, Doña Victoria. Through your marriage with Don Diego the ownership of the tavern was transferred to your husband. I need your husband's signature if you want to sell the tavern," he informed her.

"Only because I'm married I can no longer handle my own business affairs?" Victoria asked, upset. "Am I less worth now? I managed my tavern like before in the recent months. Why did you accept my signature then and not now?"

"Immediately after your marriage your husband signed an authorization for you to continue the management of your tavern, didn't you know that?" the manager asked, surprised. "I'm not sure if the sale of the tavern is covered by it. Until your husband agrees to it, I can't help you."

"I didn't know that," Victoria said, more calmly. "I'll come back with my husband later."

Upon talking to Victoria later, Diego immediately went to the bank to extend the authorization for the bank to allow Victoria making all the decisions concerning her tavern including the sale.

"Thank you, Diego," Victoria said gratefully, when they walked back to the tavern. "After all these years of managing my life on my own, I'm so used to make my own decisions without having to ask anyone for permission that it surprised me when the bank manager questioned my authorization. I feel stupid that I didn't think about it before."

"I understand, Victoria," Diego said. "Our marriage was never planned to last, so we continued our lives as before the wedding. I should have told you about the authorization I signed for the bank concerning your tavern, but it was only a formality for me. There aren't many women who are able to manage their own business as well as you do, Victoria. Most of the well-bred young women I know leave all the financial decisions to their husbands and they don't even know the prices of their clothes or anything else. All they know is how sew and spend their husband's money," Diego stated, expressing his disapproval.

Z~Z~Z

In the tavern the news about the attack on Victoria had already spread and they were asked by several patrons to recount the incident once more, making it impossible to have a private meal. After they had finished supper, Diego excused himself to go for a walk while Victoria retreated upstairs to their room.

Z~Z~Z

Since Diego had kissed her in the morning, his feelings were in turmoil. What should he do now? Should he try to forget the magic moment they had shared or should he give in to his feelings? Did Victoria really want him to stay or had she said this only because of the shock she suffered? Why had he been so foolish to kiss her when he had thought that he had buried his feelings for her?

Unconsciously, Diego had headed for the stables and he wished he was at home at the hacienda. Then he could take Toronado for a midnight chase through the open countryside until they were both tired from the exercise, but the horse needed the rest after the long ride today. He gave Toronado a treat before he headed out of the pueblo for a brisk walk.

What should he do about Victoria? Did she really want him? Or had she only been grateful for the rescue? If he was wrong about her feelings, could he go through the pain of another rejection again? Why was it so painful to let her go at the same time? Why had it felt so good to hold her and kiss her? He had convinced himself that it was the best to have an annulment, so they could continue with their lives, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. Why was everything so complicated?

He continued his walk around the outskirts of the pueblo, but it didn't help calm his inner turmoil. Frustrated, he headed back to the tavern.

Alone in her room, Victoria became more and more depressed the longer Diego stayed away. In the morning he had come back and saved her. After the kiss she had hoped that there was still a chance for them, but now he had gone for a long walk. It was obvious that he took every opportunity to stay away from her. She felt a fool to think he had changed his mind about her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hoping he had given Victoria enough time to fall asleep, Diego returned to the tavern, sneaking into the dark room. After he had quietly changed into his nightclothes and slipped into the bed, he felt her stir beside him and heard a suppressed sob.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Victoria turned around to face him. "Because I realized that there's nothing I can say or do to make you change your mind. I have lost your love, and you will leave me tomorrow. If I can't get back your love, can you at least forgive me for hurting you? Please, it's all that's left for me."

Diego lit a candle on the nightstand, so he could see her face when he talked to her. Reaching for her, he drew her closer.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave? Did you really mean that? This morning when we kissed, who did you kiss? Me or Zorro? Who do you want?"

"I want you, Diego! There's no separating you from Zorro anymore," Victoria insisted. "I love you and not only the mask! Please, believe me!"

Diego didn't know how to handle the situation. Could he trust her? Could he trust his own feelings? This morning he had turned around to assure himself it was the right decision to go for an annulment, but when he had saved her and kissed her, it had felt like the day when he had kissed her for the first time. He wanted to have her in his arms and feel her love.

Victoria noticed his hesitation. "What can I do to convince you? Why can't you believe me?"

"You didn't answer my question this morning," he said, brushing through her silky hair with his fingers.

"What question?" she asked, confused.

"Would it make a difference why I returned?"

"It does make a difference! Why did you come back? Do you still care for me, Diego? Or have I become only a responsibility to you? Can you love me again?" she asked.

"When I left you on the road, I realized that I would never see you again, and I wasn't so sure if that's what I wanted anymore."

"And now? What do you want?" she asked anxiously. "I think I know your answer. You can't stand the sight of me and that's why you stay out of my way whenever you can! Like taking a long walk after dinner, so you don't have to talk to me," she said, upset.

"Please, Victoria, it's not like that," Diego tried to soothe her.

"What else should I think? Except for that kiss today, you never expressed any feelings for me! Why did you kiss me at all? To convince yourself that it's over?" She started to cry again.

"I kissed you, because I wanted to," he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You looked so lovely when I held you in my arms. All I wanted was to hold you and to feel the love again we shared for so long."

"Can you still love me, Diego? After all I've said and done?" she whispered, leaning her face into his hand to intensify the touch. "Can you forgive me?"

"I thought I had buried my feelings for you, but today I realized it wasn't true," he confessed. "This kiss today was wonderful, Victoria. It was magical," he whispered, as he bent down to kiss her again.

Opening her lips, she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, concentrating on her emotions. She didn't know how this was going to end and if this was the last kiss he'd give her. There was nothing she wanted more than to be kissed and held again, after she had been craving for his love for so long.

"Do you feel like this too? Feel the magic?" she whispered with new hope in her voice after their kiss, her hands running through his hair as she didn't want to let him go. "Is there still hope for us?"

"There can be if you want to. I can't live without you, Victoria. Do you want to be my wife for real?" he murmured, searching her face. "You know there won't be any turning back after that. There can't be an annulment if we consummate our marriage. It will be forever!"

"It's all I want, Diego. I want to be married to you and have your children. Stay! Stay, and let me show you my love for you!" She cupped his cheek with her hand as she kissed him tenderly, expressing her love and welcoming his passion.

Z~Z~Z

The first thing Diego felt in the morning was Victoria's soft womanly form in his arms. Not fully awake his mind took him back to the only other time she had slept so closely beside him. He remembered how embarrassed he had been when he hadn't been able to hide his desire for her and she had rejected him. He didn't need that again. As quickly as possible, he moved away from her and turned his back to her.

"Diego?" Victoria was awake and turned around to face his back. "Why are you doing this? Do you regret last night already?" she asked hurt. "Do you think it was a mistake? Do you still want to leave me?"

Fully awake at last, Diego turned back to her and looked at her confused. "Victoria? What's wrong?"

"Do you regret last night, Diego? Is that why you distance yourself from me again? Please, tell me the truth!"

"No, it's not that," he assured her as he remembered his dream. "I don't regret anything. Last night was the best night in my life." He pulled her into his arms.

"Then what is it? I saw the unhappy expression on your face when you woke up and realized that you held me in your arms."

"It was just a bad dream, Victoria, nothing else. Don't worry," he tried to brush over it.

"What kind of dream?" she inquired anxiously. "Please tell me. Tell me the truth! I need to know!"

Diego sighed, realizing that he had to tell her if he wanted her to believe him. "I didn't mean to hurt you when I turned away from you. It was just...," he hesitated as he felt too embarrassed to talk about it.

"Just what?" Victoria prompted him.

"Do you remember the first morning when we slept near the boulders? For a moment I thought I was back there with you and I was reliving that embarrassing moment... You know when? I wanted to save myself the embarrassment this time."

"You thought you were back there with me?" Victoria asked. "I remember. I'm sorry I was so rude to you then. I didn't know you were Zorro and I wanted to be true to him." Then it dawned on her. "Does this mean you still want me?"

"I want you very much," he admitted. "Do you regret last night? Or do you want to try again?"

"Last night was wonderful and I had hoped you'd feel the same," she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "There's no more need for you to hide your feelings for me. Show me that you love me."

"I don't think I can hide anything from you when you're so close," he grinned.

Z~Z~Z

"Have you finally finished your beauty sleep?" she teased him when he opened his eyes again much later.

"How long have you been awake?"

"For quite a while. You slept like a baby."

"I could get used to having you in my arms every morning when I wake up," he murmured, bending his head to kiss her. "I have a beautiful wife."

"And I have a wonderful husband," she put her arms around him. "I love you, Diego. I'm sorry I hurt you so much. Please, forgive me."

"I hurt you too, Victoria, and I'm sorry. I wanted to forget our love, but I couldn't get you out of my heart. I'll never let you go again."

"I'm yours, Diego, now and forever."

Z~Z~Z

"What do you think about staying a few more days here in Santa Paula?" Diego suggested after a late breakfast. "We need to stay until the afternoon for the trial of your attackers today, and we can't leave before tomorrow anyway."

"A few more days? Just the two of us?" Victoria beamed.

"Yes, I think we need some more time to talk and fix our marriage," he explained.

"Fix it? What do you mean? Do you still believe it's wrong?" Victoria asked, and he couldn't miss her anxiousness.

"No, it's not," Diego took her hands on the table and covered them with his. "I love you," he whispered, pulling her hands to his lips to place a kiss on them. "I want you to trust me again, Querida. I hurt you so much, and I'm sorry. Don't be afraid anymore that I'll leave you. I won't. I made up my mind last night."

"I love you too, Diego. I can't believe you can still love me after I hurt you so much. You haven't called me Querida for a long time. I missed that," she whispered. Her heart was moved deeply, and she locked her hand with his. From her eyes he could tell that if they hadn't been in a public place, she would have jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"I missed that too, Querida," he smiled, as she beamed at his endearment. "Let's go for a walk!"

Offering her his arm, he escorted her outside.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"There's so much we need to talk about," Victoria said, after they had walked for a while, leaving the pueblo behind.

"Yes, we need to plan our future. Until yesterday, there wasn't any future," Diego agreed. "What will you do with the tavern? Do you still want to sell it?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to?" Victoria asked.

"It's yours to decide. You don't have to make the decision right away," Diego said.

"And what about you and your alter ego?" Victoria carefully voiced the words just in case someone overheard them. "Do you still want to continue your quest?"

Diego sighed. "I just don't know. I'm tired of fighting. I can't go on like this. I want to stay with you and have a family, but I know that the people need me. There's no one else," he said desperately.

"And I need you too, Diego. I'm here for you if you let me," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Holding you in my arms was the only thing that kept me going all these years," Diego said softly, holding her tight. "But during these last months I didn't know what to do anymore. I simply rode out as him in the night, because there was nothing else left for me."

"I love you, Diego. You need to believe in our love," she assured him. "You don't have to make your decision about it right now either. I don't like to worry about your safety when you're riding out in the night, but I care for the pueblo too. What can we do?"

"I wish I knew, Querida. I've tried to find a solution of how I could give him up without abandoning the pueblo, but I never did see any way out."

"While you were injured and unable to ride, the pueblo had to live without him too. I have heard rumors that he had left, because I married you."

"It would be a chance to let him disappear, but unfortunately it doesn't solve the problem of the Alcalde oppressing the people. I have some respite while he is away in Mexico City, but once he's back it will start all over again."

"Please, Diego, we don't need to solve our problems all at once," Victoria said. "All that counts at the moment is that I have your love back and we're together again. You can take your time to think about it until the alcalde is back, and I'll think about my tavern too."

"Can we go back to the pueblo?" Diego asked, kissing her. Silently, she nodded.

Z~Z~Z

Back in the pueblo they walked over the market to look at the wares displayed by the vendors. When Diego hesitated at booth with books when she wanted to go on, Victoria suggested they separate and meet again later.

"You don't mind?" Diego asked gratefully.

"No, I have some shopping to do on my own," she said.

"I could carry it for you," he offered.

"Well, it's not necessary," she said blushing. "I have to do some woman's shopping," she confessed.

"I won't intrude on you," Diego said, noticing her embarrassment. "I'll see you later at the tavern."

Z~Z~Z

"There's been a change of plans," Diego announced, as he entered their room. "We need to pack and leave as soon as the trial is over today."

"Why don't you want us to stay here in Santa Paula any longer?" she asked, surprised.

"First of all, the tavern owner informed me that the tavern is booked out and we can't stay another night, and second, I need to leave for Monterey today."

Victoria asked anxiously. "Did I do something wrong? Do you still want an annulment?"

"No, it has nothing to do with you," Diego soothed her, taking her in his arms. "I learned today that the Viceroy is in Monterey and I need to speak to him about the situation in Los Angeles, before he returns to Spain. I can't miss the chance to tell him about the Alcalde's misuse of power and his oppression of the people. He has the power remove the Alcalde from his office."

"And what about me? May I come with you?" she asked.

"You want to come with me?" he asked, surprised. "Don Pedro and his family are returning to Los Angeles later today. You would be safe in their company if you traveled with them."

"I prefer the company of my husband if I can," she said longingly.

"It will be a week's ride," Diego objected.

"I can do that," Victoria said.

"You would have to ride. Driving your cart is too slow, and we'd miss the viceroy."

"I'm used to riding," Victoria stated. "I rode with you to Santa Paula when the bridge was damaged and I couldn't use my cart. I'm sure we could lease a horse here at the stables."

"You can't ride in your dress," Diego objected, looking at her red skirt and white blouse. "You wouldn't want me to ruin another of your dresses when this is so beautiful."

"There's still time to get a riding dress," Victoria said. "There's a clothseller at the market and the local seamstress could fix me a dress in a short time until the end of the trial if I pay her extra."

"That would work," Diego admitted.

"Don't you want me to come with you?" she asked anxiously. "Would you prefer if I stayed behind and returned to Los Angeles?" Afraid of his answer, she searched his face, her fingers grasping in the ruffles of his shirt.

Instead of answering, Diego drew her tighter, wrapping his arms around her and bent down for a kiss. It wasn't one of the kisses he had given her as Zorro when he had always restrained himself, but one of the passionate kisses they had shared the night before when there had been no more holding back.

"Is that answer enough?" Diego asked, when they drew apart breathless and panting heavily. "I love you, Victoria," he whispered. "I want you to be at my side and I want to hold you in my arms at night."

"Then you'll let me come with you?" she asked.

"It will be very straining," Diego warned her.

"You could still leave me behind at one of the missions to wait for your return if you think that I'm slowing you down too much," she offered. "I won't let you down again, Diego. I can do this. Trust me, please," she begged. "Riding is not as bad as walking all day. I'm used to riding." She rose to her toes for another kiss, arousing the fire between them further.

With an effort Diego pulled away. "There never seems to be enough time for us. If there wasn't so much to prepare for the trip, I wouldn't let you go now," he whispered hoarsely. "Now you need to hurry to the seamstress, so you're back in time for the trial."

"Does that mean I can come with you?" Victoria asked hopefully. When he nodded, she smiled at him happily. "Thank you."

Z~Z~Z

Diego and Victoria returned to the tavern shortly before the trial began. As they walked over to the courtroom, Victoria told him happily that the seamstress would be able to get her a riding skirt in two hours and that she'd be ready to leave after picking it up.

"I got you a horse and arranged for your cart to be returned to Los Angeles," Diego smiled.

"I won't delay you, Diego," Victoria promised. "We can leave immediately after the trial."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The judge was presiding over several trials ranging from fights over recently made trades on the market, disputes between neighbors, and robberies. Diego and Victoria had to wait a long time before their turn came to make their testimony, but they were allowed to leave immediately afterward. They were assured that the Ramirez brothers would return to jail without the chance to escape again.

Z~Z~Z

Dressed in her new brown riding dress, Victoria met Diego in the stables where he had already packed their luggage on the horses. Toronado was already waiting outside when Diego led out a large white Andalusian mare, nearly matching Toronado in size.

"That's your horse," he said, smiling at Victoria.

"She's magnificent," Victoria stepped closer to admire the horse. "How were you able to get such a wonderful horse in so short a time? Is someone lending you such a precious horse?"

"I already saw her on the market yesterday, and I bought her today while you were at the dressmaker. She's yours," Diego grinned, keeping quiet about the reason the horse had still been on sale today. Many potential buyers had been interested in the horse, but of the few who had the means to buy such an expensive animal, none were willing to meet the trader's price. The mare was worth its price but only if you had an equally good stallion for breeding, and none of them had a stallion like Toronado.

"You bought her? For me? How can you buy me such an expensive horse?" Victoria didn't know what to say.

Diego smiled at her joy and surprise. "You need a horse that can keep up with Toronado, and I think you can handle her. Her name is Reina, the Queen."

"Thank you, Diego," she whispered, stepping into his arms to kiss him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, when they drew apart again.

"Yes," she nodded happily. "Thank you for allowing me to join you."

"Don't thank me now," he grinned. "You may regret it later."

After helping Victoria up on Reina, he mounted Toronado. After giving Victoria some time to adjust to riding the large horse, Diego began to set a quicker pace for their ride to Monterey.

Z~Z~Z

It was already dark when they arrived in Santa Barbara, but fortunately the tavern had an available room and the innkeeper offered a warm meal and a helping hand with the horses.

"It's good to sit down on something that's not moving," Victoria said, as she began to eat her Albondigas soup.

"You're not used to riding so long," Diego said sympathetically. "But you're not the only one who's tired. I have also lost some of my stamina during the weeks I was recovering from my injury," he confessed.

"It's a relief to know that you're tired too," Victoria said. "I don't feel that weak then."

"The tavern maid is preparing a hot bath while we're eating," Diego informed her. "It will relax you."

"A hot bath?" Victoria smiled gratefully. "That's just what I need. Thank you, Diego."

After Victoria had taken her bath, she relaxed on the bed. Her backside and legs felt sore from riding. She was afraid how she'd feel tomorrow night when they'd ridden the whole day to San Luis Obispo. Would she be able to keep up with Diego, or would he have to leave her behind if he wanted to meet with the Viceroy? She must have dozed off a little because she didn't hear Diego enter the room after taking his bath.

"Are you tired?" Diego gently brushed a strand of hair from her cheek as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"Yes, the bath made me relax, but I still feel a little sore," she admitted.

"The first two days of riding are the hardest. After that, your body will get used to it and it will get easier," Diego comforted her. "But I have something to ease your pain." Diego pulled out a small bottle.

"What is it?"

"Liniment, or balm, to rub on your skin. I always carry some with me for long trips, but I got an extra supply in Santa Paula," Diego explained. "Do you want me to put some on you?" Victoria nodded as she began to undress.

The liniment brought quick relief from her sore, aching muscles, and when Diego also massaged her back and her thighs, she relaxed completely. "That feels wonderful," she whispered. "When you're finished, I offer to return the favor," Victoria said with a tempting smile.

"Well, I'll accept," Diego grinned, getting rid of his clothes.

Z~Z~Z

After an early breakfast the next morning, they were back on their way to Monterey. Victoria felt refreshed after sleeping soundly in her husband's arms, and she was confident she could manage the next stage of their journey. Diego had warned her that the second day of riding would be the most straining because she still needed to get used to riding the whole day with only short breaks.

In the evening Victoria was ready to fall asleep the moment her head touched the pillow, but she needed to use the liniment again to prevent her muscles from getting too sore, and it was wonderful to feel Diego's hands on her body and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Z~Z~Z

It was late afternoon when they arrived in Monterey after five days of hard riding. "Thank you for accompanying me on this trip, Victoria," Diego held her for a moment as he helped her dismount at the stables where they were out of sight. "Do you regret it?" he asked.

"Thank you for letting me join you and not giving up on me," she whispered, enjoying his tight embrace.

"It was a hard trip for me too. I didn't think you were up to the challenge when you asked me in Santa Paula to come with me, but you surprised me," he complimented her.

She shook her head. "I let you down on when we had to walk back to the hacienda, but I'll never do that again, Diego. You can count on me from now on," Victoria assured him.

"You have changed," Diego said appreciatively.

"I admit that the ride was hard for me, but this time it was different and it made all the change."

"What was different?" Diego asked. "That we were riding instead of walking?"

"That too, but it was something else. I had your love, and it gave me the strength to keep on going," she said.

"You'll always have my love," Diego assured her. "I couldn't stop loving you, even when I lost all hope for us," he admitted, hugging her tightly "You gave me the strength to carry on as Zorro all these years, and together we will face the future."

"Yes, together we will make it," Victoria agreed. "I never thought our honeymoon would be like this, but I don't regret a single minute. It was wonderful to spend this time with you."

"You call this a honeymoon?" Diego laughed. "I would never have planned a honeymoon like this, having you ride all day until you could hardly walk in the evening."

"The nights made up for all of it," she grinned. "I think I have never slept so well than in the last few nights."

"Sleeping in your arms and loving you is wonderful, Querida," he smiled happily and bent down to kiss her tenderly. "We can relax now and stay a few days in Monterey. There's much to see if you've never been here. Shops, the theater, the harbor and much more." The smoldering look he gave her let her know just how 'much more' he meant.

"I'd love to see that," Victoria said. "And I want to relax and sleep late without having to mount my horse at dawn."

"We'll have all that," he promised, kissing her again.

Z~Z~Z

 _ **A/N:** I haven't forgotten this story and trying to finish this one is the next on my list. The next chapter isn't written yet, but I just need to put my ideas to paper. Should be easy. ;) So a few more chapters and this should be done. I also have most of the next chapter of 'Everything or nothing finished rev.' too, so be assured I haven't abandoned it, but the updates there take a little longer._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"I hope your visit with the Viceroy will be successful," Victoria said after breakfast the next morning.

"Yes, we need to have a change in Los Angeles," Diego stated. "Ramone abused his office as alcalde and de Soto isn't any better. Father tried previously to persuade the governor to do something about the situation in Los Angeles, but nothing happened. The Viceroy is our best chance now. He has the authority to start an investigation and remove de Soto from office. We are lucky that we arrived before the Viceroy has left California."

"And he will receive you today?" Victoria asked.

"Yes. It's the last chance to meet him," Diego explained. "The Viceroy will board his ship in the evening and leave with the high tide tonight. Last night he didn't receive any more visitors, but because of the connections of my family to the King, he agreed to receive me today. Wish me luck!"

"I do!" Victoria rose on her toes to kiss him. "I wish even more than you that the oppression in the pueblo will end and Zorro can retire. I prefer to have you in my bed at night instead of riding out into danger."

"I like that too," Diego grinned, holding her tight as he returned the kiss. After a final look in the mirror to check his suit and his cravat Diego was on his way to the governor's residence.

The Viceroy's secretary recognized Diego and showed him to the Viceroy immediately. " Don Félix María Calleja del Rey will receive you now," the secretary said.

The Viceroy, a gray haired man, wearing the uniform of a General, had been standing at the window of the richly decorated room. Hearing their approach, Don Félix turned around as Diego entered. Diego noticed that the Viceroy limped a little as he moved toward his desk, addressing Diego while he approached him.

"Don Diego de la Vega, are you related to de la Vega family from Salamanca? I studied with an Alejandro de la Vega in Madrid."

"Alejandro de la Vega is my father," Diego explained.

"Ah, yes, that's why you look familiar," the Viceroy said, smiling. "Alejandro and I were good friends at the university, but we lost touch after he quit the military and returned to California. Now let's talk about the reason of your visit here, Don Diego. My secretary told me that it was very important and that you went to considerable effort to talk to me."

The Viceroy sat down and motioned Diego to do the same in a chair in front of his desk, but before Diego could take a seat, a hidden door opened at the side of the room and six soldiers in the uniform of the Mexican army stormed inside, drawing their weapons.

"Lock the doors! Kill them both!" their leader ordered.

Diego knew he had only seconds to act before the men would be upon him. Looking around, he jumped on the desk and reached for an exquisite Toledo saber that decorated the wall. With the weapon in hand, he faced the soldiers who stormed toward him and the Viceroy. With a strong tug Diego pulled down a drape from the wall and threw it on the advancing soldiers, covering them. While the soldiers were stumbling around under the drape, trying to free themselves, Diego jumped over them and landed behind them on the floor. Quickly, he stepped aside and pulled at the rug the soldiers were standing on.

While the soldiers were trying to free themselves from the drape and get back to their feet, Diego used the delay to fight the first two and knock them out before the next three were able to advance on him.

Diego noticed that the Viceroy was holding his stand against the commander who was attacking him, but it wouldn't last long. Don Félix was a good fencer but he was handicapped by his lame leg.

There was banging on the door from the outside as the Viceroy's guards were trying to get in, alarmed by the sound of fighting. The impeding arrival of guards increased the ferocity of the soldier's attacks, but Diego quickly finished his fight with the three soldiers attacking him, overwhelming and knocking them senseless before he went to aid the Viceroy.

The Viceroy had just lost his fight to the soldier's commander due to his limited agility. Disarmed and with his back to the wall the Viceroy faced his death as the soldier had his sword on his chest.

"For Mexico!" the man shouted as he was about to kill the Viceroy.

"Not so fast, Señor!" Diego intercepted the killing thrust, engaging the man in another fight. The last man was a superior fighter and Diego's respect for the Viceroy's ability with a sword grew as he realized that the dignitary had held off the soldier's skilled attack for quite a while.. The soldier fought well, but he still was no match for Diego who disarmed him after a few attacks.

"I owe you my life, Don Diego," Don Félix said gratefully.

At the same moment as Diego knocked out the last man, the guards stormed inside the room.

"Take these men into custody!" Don Félix commanded his guards.

"What happened here, your Excellency?" the captain of the guards asked while he ordered his men to tie up the defeated soldiers. "What are Mexican soldiers doing here?"

"These men tried to kill me and my visitor, Don Diego, in the name of the Mexican Republic," Don Félix explained. "Take them to jail until I decide what happens to them."

The guards had tied the men up and were ready to take them away, when Diego raised his voice.

"Just a minute, your Excellency," Diego said. "I don't think this is as easy as it appears,"

"What do you mean, Don Diego?" Don Félix asked him, surprised.

"First of all I don't believe that these men are Mexican soldiers," Diego stated.

"They wanted to kill us for Mexico. You heard them yourself!" Don Félix said.

"That's what they want us to believe, your Excellency," Diego said, "but if you look at their uniforms, you'll see that they are new. Their pants don't show the slightest wear and it looks as if they were newly sewn. This is quite unusual, since the Mexican army isn't know for equipping their soldiers well."

"I agree with you, Don Diego," Don Félix said, who had stepped closer to inspect the uniforms of their attackers. "What do you think is the reason behind this?"

"I think these men aren't Mexican soldiers but Royal Guards disguised as Mexicans," Diego declared.

"That's not true! We are Mexicans!" one of the attackers shouted. "Freedom for Mexico and California!"

Diego shook his head. "You can't convince me, Señor!"

"Why would Royal Guards attack me, their own Viceroy, disguised as Mexican soldiers?" Don Félix asked.

"I don't know who is behind this, but it must be someone high ranking in the government," Diego asserted. "If you think it through, they are the ones who have the most to lose. Everyone knows about the negotiations between our King and the Mexican government about the independence of Mexico and California from Spain. If California becomes part of Mexico, they will lose their offices and their power."

"I still don't see why this would lead to an attack on me," Don Félix said.

"To have his Viceroy killed here in California would be something that the King of Spain can't ignore so easily. He would be forced to send more troops to California in retaliation for your murder. It would cause a severe break in the negotiations with Mexico and the King would have to maintain the actual status of California, governing it from Spain as before," Diego explained.

"Not only do I owe you my life, you also have a brilliant mind, Don Diego" Don Félix said admiringly who had followed his explanations. "I will make sure that these men are guarded by my personal men until I get to the bottom of this attack."

After the Viceroy had given his orders, he addressed Don Diego again. "I'm sorry. Don Diego, that I don't have the time now to listen to your request why you came here, but I can assure you that I will listen to it and do what I can. Do you want to wait or come back later?"

"I'd rather come back later, your Excellency," Diego said. "My wife is waiting for my return and I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Your wife accompanied you on your trip here?" Don Félix said, surprised. "She must be very a formidable woman. In that case I would be honored to invite you and your wife to dinner tonight and we can talk then. I will have to postpone my departure until I have finished the investigation on this attack."

"I'm honored, your Excellency." Diego bowed.

Z Z Z

 _A/N: I still haven't figured out the next chapter exactly except for general idea how to solve the whole story, so I have to think about before I can post the next chapter. Just another tease will be next._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Diego, where have you been so long? Is everything all right? There was some commotion in the town and soldiers rushing from the Viceroy's ship to the governor's residence," Victoria asked anxiously when Diego returned to the tavern.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but some men tried to kill the Viceroy during my visit," Diego apologized, as he recounted the events of the morning.

"There was an attack on the Viceroy? And you had to defend yourself?" Victoria asked, alarmed.

"If I hadn't been with the Viceroy at the same time, the men would have quickly finished their gruesome job," Diego explained.

"And what happens now? Were you able to talk with the Viceroy about the situation in Los Angeles?" Victoria asked.

"The Viceroy is busy now investigating who is responsible for the attack and will delay his departure from Monterey. Since I saved his life, he promised me to listen to my request and has invited us both to dinner where we'll have another chance to talk to him," Diego explained.

"We are invited to dinner with the Viceroy? Tonight?" Victoria asked, stressed. "I don't have a dress to wear and I can't go there in my riding dress or the one I wore on the drive to Santa Paula! What shall I do?"

"I think you'll make another seamstress happy today," Diego said. "In a town like Monterey, there must be dresses available that are suitable for a dinner with the Viceroy."

"What if I don't have one ready for tonight? I have never dined with nobles like the Viceroy. I'll make a fool of myself," Victoria said worriedly.

"I'm sure it will work out fine, Victoria," Diego assured her. "It's still some hours until dinner and if you pay the seamstress an extra fee, I'm sure she'll have a dress ready for you tonight."

Z Z Z

After they had lunch together, Victoria was on her way to the seamstress to get a dress for the evening. Fortunately, she knew where to find her because she had already visited the seamstress in the morning during Diego's absence to get another dress for her stay in Monterey. The seamstress didn't have a dress on hand as Victoria had hoped, but when Victoria offered an extra pay, the woman told her that she would try to get one ready by hiring extra helpers.

Z Z Z

In the evening Victoria was very nervous as dinner time was nearing. She wasn't sure if she was up to meet the Viceroy, but Diego assured her that everything would go well.

At the dinner, the governor and his wife, as well as the Viceroy, were present and several caballeros from Los Angeles with their wives.  
"Don Diego, I'm happy to see you and your beautiful wife," the Viceroy greeted them as he introduced his own wife Doña Carlita.  
"I heard that you accompanied your husband on the trip to Monterey. I hope you had a pleasant journey? The roads are often very bad from my experience, but if you have a good springing in your carriage it's bearable," Doña Carlita remarked.  
"We didn't take a carriage. We were riding," Victoria explained. "A carriage would have been too slow to make it in time."

"You were riding? The whole trip? I can't believe it!" Doña Carlita said incredulously. "You must be very brave to accompany your husband on such a trip. I think I'd rather stay at home before I ride anywhere. I'd be dead after a day!"  
"It was very straining," Victoria admitted, "but we need to talk to your husband about the situation in our pueblo."

"Is it so bad?" Doña Carlita asked. "Your husband made it very urgent, so that's why my husband granted him the additional audience today which was his luck because he wouldn't be alive otherwise."

"Yes, it's true," the Viceroy joined the conversation. "I wouldn't have stood a chance on my own against those fake 'Mexican' soldiers and it would have been over before my guards could come to my rescue." The viceroy turned to Diego. "My gratitude again, Don Diego. I must admit that I have never someone who was so ready to defend himself against a group of opponents than you. You didn't even hesitate for a moment as you jumped into action, using everything available to you to defend yourself, arming yourself with a blade and using the rug to topple the soldiers."  
"It was either that or die, Your Excellency," Diego said. "My fencing master taught me to use all the weapons I had at my disposal."  
"But this was more than using a fencing lesson, Don Diego," the viceroy stated. "It appeared as if you had a lot of practice and you're an excellent fencing master too."

"The need to survive makes a man fight better than usual," Diego played it down. "I'm not such a good fencer normally, but our lives depended on it and it was different from a friendly bout between friends."  
"I'm not so sure about that, Don Diego," the viceroy said suspiciously. "There's a difference between practice and acting in a desperate situation. Didn't you say you are from Los Angeles? Isn't that where there's that famous bandit named Zorro is fighting the soldiers of the garrison?"

"Yes, it's true that I'm from Los Angeles," Diego said, "and it's about the situation there I want to talk about."  
"It occurred to me that it required a master fencer to fight a whole garrison on regular basis. Someone like Zorro would have easily dealt with the attack on me today," the viceroy challenged him.

"Your Excellency, are you implying seriously that I'm Zorro?" Diego laughed. "I must admit that I'm honored that you think so highly of my fencing abilities, but I'm not in the same league as Zorro who is a much better swordsman than I'll ever be."  
"Don't think you can fool me, Don Diego," the Viceroy warned him. "I didn't become viceroy because I'm stupid. You have yourself well under control, but your wife hasn't. She turned white when I accused you of being Zorro and she wouldn't worry if it wasn't true."  
Victoria looked as if she was about to faint and Diego put his arm around her to support her. "You may be right or not, Your Excellency, since this is only a suspicion," Diego said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I owe you my life, Don Diego and I won't forget that," the Viceroy said. "I will listen what you can tell me about the situation in Los Angeles and investigate it."

"That is all I could ask for," Diego said.

"We will discuss this after dinner," the viceroy declared, as he motioned them to sit down at the dinner table. "This was supposed to be my last dinner here in Monterey before we left for Mexico, so the food will be exceptional for the occasion."  
Diego and Victoria joined the other guests at the long table as they were introduced to the governor and his wife, several high ranking officers with their wives, and caballeros from Monterey.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

During the dinner, the attack on the viceroy was the main topic in the conversations while it was speculated who was behind the attack. Diego realized that the viceroy hadn't made the suspicion public that the attacking men weren't real Mexican soldiers and he didn't comment on it either. He could understand that it made the investigation easier if the true conspirators didn't realize that their ruse with the dressed up soldiers was discovered. Diego was asked several times to recount the attack, but he played it down, indicating that the fight had lasted only a short time until the guards had come to their rescue.

Diego noticed that Victoria was uncomfortable during the dinner and hardly said a word. He wasn't sure if it was because of the presence of so many high ranking officials or because the viceroy had found out his secret identity.

When the dinner was over, the women were invited by the viceroy's wife to join the musical entertainment in the next room, so the men could discuss politics without boring their wives. Diego knew that Victoria would have preferred a political discussion over listening to the musical presentations of some well-educated wives, but she didn't object and quietly joined the female party.  
There were several caballeros and high ranking officials who wanted to use the chance of the viceroy's prolonged stay to have another word with him or ask for a favor, but the viceroy disappointed them by retreating with Diego to the reception room where the attack had taken place in the morning.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time for you earlier, Don Diego," the viceroy apologized, "but with the attack and trying to find out who was behind it has been a crazy day."  
"I understand and I'm honored that you still take the time for me," Diego said, "but I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important for my pueblo. You may be the only one who can help us except for the king who instated de Soto as our alcalde."  
The viceroy took notes and listened patiently as Diego described the oppression of the pueblo first by Luis Ramon and now by Ignacio de Soto as alcalde of Los Angeles.

"Ignacio de Soto is alcalde of Los Angeles?" the viceroy asked surprised when Diego talked about the current situation.  
"Yes, he's our alcalde for two years now," Diego confirmed. "Why are you surprised about that?"  
"According to my information the king named someone else as alcalde and not de Soto," the viceroy explained. "There's definitely something wrong here."

"I didn't know that de Soto wasn't supposed to be alcalde," Diego said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"First of all, you must understand that I can't remove an alcalde from office simply because of the statements of a single man, Don Diego."

"Then nothing will change?" Diego asked, disappointed. "My father presented the case to the governor who refused to take any action because he didn't want to go against an official appointed by the king."  
"I didn't say that," the viceroy corrected him. "I only said that I won't replace de Soto as alcalde on your word alone, but what you told me suffices to require an investigation of the situation. I will send an official to Los Angeles to check if the situation is really as you described it and the de Soto is misusing the power of his office. If it is as bad as you complained, you can be sure that I will take action accordingly."  
"That is all I ask for," Diego said, relieved. "When will you start with the investigation and when can the people of Los Angeles expect a result?"

"I expect the investigation to be over quickly. The proof of your testimony should be easy with such grave transgressions. I'll send an official investigator to Los Angeles with my personal frigate tomorrow and he should be back in a week while I'm occupied with the assassination attack here."  
"A week?" Diego asked, surprised. "It can be over so quickly after we suffered for so many years?"  
"Yes, I don't want to extend my stay here in California because of that and I hope that the culprits behind the attack this morning will be quickly brought to justice after the fake soldiers have started to confess."  
"Do you already know who was behind the attack?" Diego asked curiously.

"You were right with your suspicion that the attackers weren't Mexican soldiers and what the captured men told during the interrogation points to one Spanish official, but I will reveal the fact only after I know all the facts. I demand that you will keep quiet about this too."

"Of course, Your Excellency," Diego bowed.

"If you want to you can join my investigator on his trip to Los Angeles," the Viceroy offered. "Or you can wait for his return here in Monterey though I have to warn you that my men will not only investigate the misconduct of the alcaldes but also Zorro's actions. Saving my life won't save you if the accusations against you are true."  
"I understand but I can assure you that I never killed anyone and only fought against the illegal actions of the alcaldes," Diego assured him. "Though I'd like to be present during the investigation, I can't ask my wife to leave again after we only arrived last night and the horses don't tolerate sea travel well either. I'd rather stay here in Monterey and wait for your decision on the matter."  
"As you wish, Don Diego. I wish you and your wife a pleasant stay here and we'll talk again in a week when I have news about the situation in Los Angeles," the viceroy dismissed him.

After his talk with the viceroy, Diego joined the other men who were discussing politics and of course the attack on the viceroy. Several of the caballeros were curious about his talk with the viceroy and his role in the affair, trying to find out details, but Diego refused to comment on it as he was ordered. It resulted in even more speculation on what was going on and what the reason for his visit to Monterey was.  
After a while they joined again with the women, listening to a few musical presentations before it was time to return home.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I haven't forgotten this story! I have the next chapter lined out and need to write them into proper dialogue. So there's hope I'll get this one finished though it takes a little longer. Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers and keep on reading._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Back at the tavern Diego asked Victoria why she was so upset thinking it had something to do with the time she spent in the company of the other women while Diego was talking with the viceroy.

Victoria stared at him in disbelief. "How can you think it has something to do with the other women? Don't you understand what it's about? I betrayed you! Because of me, the viceroy knows you are Zorro. Maybe you were better off without me. If you want an annulment, I will agree," she said, trying to hide her despair.

"The viceroy is too intelligent to base his conclusion solely on your reaction," Diego stated, taking her in his arms while she remained stiff, avoiding his gaze. "Victoria, look at me," he pleaded. "You must believe that it's not your fault. I'm convinced that it was my fighting that gave me away and an annulment won't change a thing."

Victoria raised her head to face him. "But it was my reaction that confirmed it. Now I understand why you never told me your secret. If you had, you'd have been hanged years ago. Please, I can't stand this. I don't want to be the reason for your death and I don't want to lose you again," she cried.

"I don't want to lose you either, but maybe we should get an annulment," Diego said.

Victoria started to cry harder. "I'm sorry, Diego. I'm really sorry, and I understand that it's what I deserve for betraying you."

"That's not what I mean," Diego said, pulling her closer. "I don't want an annulment because you think you betrayed me."

"Why then?" Victoria looked at him through her tears.

"I'd only go through with it if it would keep you safe," Diego explained. "You could swear that you didn't know Zorro's identity at our wedding and you'd be safe from consequences if anything befalls me." He didn't want to say that she might hang beside him as his wife if the viceroy found him guilty.

"Then you don't want an annulment because you don't love me anymore?" she asked, relieved.

"No, I love you, and I don't want to lose you either," Diego assured her, kissing her tenderly, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"I don't want an annulment to stay safe," she declared. "No matter if I knew about your identity at our wedding or not, I was in league with Zorro all those years and I will bear the consequences for that just like you."

"I don't want anything to happen to you because we're married," Diego said, concerned.

"It won't change a thing!" Victoria stated. "Tell me what the viceroy said that makes you so concerned for our safety."

"The viceroy will send an emissary with his ship to Los Angeles, which won't take him longer than a day or two, to do an investigation on the conduct of Alcalde de Soto and the late Luis Ramon and on the accusations against Zorro."

"What does that mean for us?" Victoria asked. "Are you going to be put on trial as Zorro?"

"I don't know. It depends on the outcome of the investigations. I wish I knew," Diego sighed. "The viceroy offered me to accompany the emissary on his trip to Los Angeles but I declined. We only just arrived and it would have been difficult with the horses. We couldn't have taken them on the trip and Toronado won't let anyone touch him except Felipe, you and me."

"Do you regret that you couldn't go? I mean you could have gone while I stayed here with the horses," Victoria offered.

"I never considered leaving you here alone, after you were so brave on the trip here. I think it's the best if I'm not present during the investigation, so the viceroy's emissary can be sure I'm not trying to influence it behind his back."

"Are you sure?" Victoria asked. "Maybe you should think about it again. As long as the ship hasn't left, you can still join. I mean .. I mean ..if anything goes wrong, maybe you should take the chance..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't be so concerned if there wasn't the chance that this will end badly. Based on what the emissary says on his return the viceroy could decide that you are guilty and hang you as Zorro. So maybe you should return and take the chance to say goodbye to your father and all your friends – just in case.." Victoria couldn't hold back the new flow of tears anymore and hid her face in her hands.

"Please, Victoria, you're worrying too much. I don't think it will be so bad. Hope isn't lost yet. Let's go to bed and stop thinking about it. It's been a long day." 

* * *

_**A/N:** It's just a short chapter and I probably should add more to it but I wanted to do an update to the story, so I'm making a cut here._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

During the night they both didn't get much sleep, between their lovemaking they tossed around unable to set their worries about the future aside until they were overcome by tiredness.

"If something happens," Diego said in the morning, while they were relaxing in each other's arms, "you must tell the officials that you're pregnant. They will spare a pregnant woman."

"It's much too early to tell," Victoria said. "And is that the reason you just made love to me, so I'll get pregnant?"

"No, don't think that. I want us to have children but I love you and I want to spend as much time in your arms as I can when the future is so uncertain."

"I want to have your child but not as a means to save me. I couldn't bear to lose you now, not after all we've been through."

"I don't want to lose you either after all these years we've wasted but I'll always keep you safe. Love me again?"

Z~Z~Z

At breakfast, the servant in the tavern informed Diego that a letter had been delivered for them. "Who's it from?" Victoria asked curiously. "Who knows we're staying here? A letter from Los Angeles won't reach us that fast."

"No, it's from Don Alonzo de Frejas. We talked to him shortly last night."

"Yes, I remember. Isn't he an old friend of your father?"

"Yes, my father talks about him often. Don Alonzo suffers from an old injury from the war and that's why he hasn't traveled to Los Angeles in the last years and they only met in Monterey."

"What does he want?"

"Yesterday at the party, he expressed his wish to meet us and get to know us since he hadn't the chance to meet me before as I haven't been to Monterey in the recent years," Diego explained. "He invited us to dinner tonight at his house."

"Do you want us to go?"

"I think we should accept. It would be very impolite if we didn't and we don't have nothing else to." Diego bent his head close to hers and said in a low voice. "Except staying in bed and making love but we can't do that all day." Diego grinned when Victoria started to blush.

"You're impossible," she said embarrassed. "I'll try my best at the dinner though I still think I failed you last night."

"Don't blame yourself any longer. It's not an official dinner as with the viceroy but an invitation from friends. There's nothing to worry about."

Z~Z~Z

After breakfast Diego and Victoria took the time to take the walk around Monterey, exploring the shops and the unusual goods displayed at the market coming from all parts of the Spanish Colonies as well as from Spain. Victoria was fascinated by many things she had never seen before, but the high prices discouraged her from getting something for herself. Diego wanted to buy her a shawl that she liked and matched her new dress but she refused.

"Why don't you take it?" Diego asked puzzled by her refusal. "You're now longer a tavern owner who has to count every peso to survive. Why won't you let your rich husband buy you a gift? It will keep you warm in winter."

"I want you to keep me warm and not a shawl. And if you're not there, nothing will keep me warm," she said, depressed.

"Don't be so afraid of the future, Querida. It will be fine. Just have a little faith," he calmed her. "I'll be there for you and our children." Diego paid the merchant and advised him to wrap and deliver it to the tavern.

Putting an arm around her waist, Diego escorted her out of the shop and headed to the end of the street that also marked the end of the town until they reached a small pathway between the waterfront and the woods surrounding the town.

"Let's enjoy the sights here," Diego suggested. "Isn't it beautiful?" He pointed at the sea and the surrounding woods.

"Yes, it is." Victoria snuggles into his arms and wanted to kiss him but he evaded her.

"Not here. Let's wait until we're back in our room."

"Why? We're alone and nobody to see us." Victoria said puzzled.

"No. We aren't. It's easy to miss if you don't look for it but a soldier is following us since we left the tavern and I don't like to be on display when we kiss."

"I don't like that either. But why is there a soldier? Does that mean we're under guard?" Victoria asked, retreating from him.

"In a way we are. I think the soldier has to make sure we don't leave the area or try to escape," Diego explained.

"I almost wish you hadn't told me. Now I feel compelled to look over my shoulder whenever we leave the tavern. Can we go back?"

"Just don't care about him. We can still enjoy the sights here," Diego assured her but Victoria was careful to behave as if they were in public, refraining to keep her hand on his arm when she would have preferred to hold hands or have his arm around her.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** sorry for taking so long with the update. This is short but I haven writen the next part already and I had to split before the chapter gets too long._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

In the evening they took a carriage to Don Alonzo's house which was located on the outskirts of the town.

"Welcome, Doña Victoria, Don Diego," Don Alonzo welcomed them heartily. "It's such a pleasure to have you here. All these years, I wanted to meet the son of my best friend Alejandro and now I finally have you here and with your wife too. Your father wrote to me about your marriage and I was sorry I couldn't attend." Don Alonzo almost the same height as Diego with completely white hair though he was the same age as Diego's father. He was dressed in a dark green suit with golden embroidery on the pants and the sleeves of his jacket. Leaning heavily on his cane, Alonzo walked slowly as he guided them into the dining room.

"It was only a small ceremony," Diego started to explain, but then they arrived in the dining room where another couple was waiting.

" Doña Victoria, Don Diego, please allow me to introduce you to my nephew Enrique Sanchez and his wife Josefa," Don Alonzo said as he pointed at the couple who were a few years older than Diego and Victoria. Enrique wore a green suit like his uncle with silver embroidery while his wife Josefa wore a dark brown dress with black lace.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Don Diego," Don Enrique said. "We heard how you saved the viceroy but my wife and I weren't invited to the dinner with the viceroy to meet you. When my uncle told me that he had invited you, we ask for the chance to meet you. It's not often to meet a famous person who saved the viceroy all by himself."

"I was only defending myself and the viceroy is a formidable fencer. We barely managed to uphold ourselves until the guards came to relieve us," Diego said.

"Oh, I heard something different at the residence yesterday," Don Alonzo said, while he motioned them to take their seats at the dinner table. "You didn't hold up yourself but you overcame the attackers and don't forget that the viceroy has a leg injury which incapacitates him. So the main defense must have fallen to you, Don Diego. Your father never mentioned that you were such a good fencer but mentioned that you were studious."

"How many attackers were there?" Don Enrique asked.

"I was told there were six," his uncle said. "Is that correct, Don Diego?"

"Yes, that's right," Diego said.

"Two men overcoming six attackers. That's quite astonishing," Don Enrique said.

"As I said before, I didn't do much more than defending myself," Diego insisted. "I don't do much fencing at home but concentrate on my science studies instead. I gained an interest when I was introduced to science during my time at the university and continued with my studies after my return to Los Angeles."

During dinner, Don Alonzo talked about old times and some adventures he had together with Diego's father. From the reaction of Don Enrique and his wife, Diego could guess that he had heard the stories multiple times and they were relieved when Don Alonzo switched topics during dessert.

"What brings you to Monterey?" Don Alonzo asked. "I asked my friend Alejandro to bring you along when he made the trip to Monterey but you never seemed to have time."

"Of course, I would have liked to come but my studies have kept me busy," Diego explained. "I heard about the viceroy's stay here in Monterey and I couldn't miss the opportunity to talk with him about the situation in Los Angeles."

"Your father wrote me about it," Don Alonzo said. "He came to Monterey especially to talk with the governor about it but he didn't have any success. Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, it is," Victoria confirmed, recounting how the alcalde or his predecessor had abused their office and how the people of Los Angeles were oppressed.

"This sounds really bad," Don Enrique said. "I can understand that you want the situation to change. What can you achieve when your father's talk to the governor didn't have any impact?"

"First of all, the alcalde of Los Angeles was directly appointed by the King and the governor was reluctant to remove an official from his post who had the approval of the king. The viceroy is the direct representative of the king and what he does has the King's approval," Diego explained. "It's my hope that he will take action where the governor would not."

"I understand," Don Enrique said. "Could you talk with the viceroy at all? When there was the attack there was probably any time for talking."

"You're right." Diego grinned, thinking of the fight. He had enjoyed the short battle after he hadn't been able to fight as Zorro since his injury. "The governor granted me an audience last night after dinner and he promised me an investigation."

"That sounds like good news," Don Alonzo said cheerfully. "Now that you have accomplished what you came for you can enjoy some days in Monterey. What are your plans now?"

Victoria had been with her nerves on edge the whole day and now that that were asked about their future, she couldn't stand it anymore and broke down in tears. How could she answer that if she didn't know if they were still alive next week?

"Excuse me please," Victoria tried to hold back her tears.

"Anything I can do?" Diego asked.

Victoria shook her head. "I need to go to the lady's room."

"I'll show you the way," Doña Josefa offered, rising from her chair. "I'm finished with my dessert."

"Can you tell me what's going on, Don Diego?" Don Alonzo asked. "Why does a simple question upset you so much? And my servant told me that there's a soldier watching our house ever since you arrived. Why is that?"

After the two women had left the room, Diego faced the curious stares of the two men.

"Is the guard here because of you?" Don Enrique wanted to know.

"It's complicated," Diego said. "The soldier has been assigned to watch my wife and me during our stay here in Monterey. I can assure you that it has nothing to do with you and your family, Don Alonzo. We wouldn't have accepted your invitation if it caused any inconvenience to you."

"Why is he guarding you?" Don Alonzo asked. "Is it because you saved the viceroys life? I can't see anything dangerous that would require someone guarding you and you've proved that you can defend yourself."

"I don't want to discuss this but it has nothing to do with the attack on the viceroy but rather with the situation in Los Angeles. As I have told you there's an investigation underway and I have to wait for the results before I can tell you more."

"You explanation didn't help at all, Don Diego," Don Alonzo said. "This is all very mysterious but I believe that you have your reasons for not telling more."

"Maybe you can tell me more about Monterey instead? Anything you can recommend to spend the time?" Diego asked.

While the men talked about general things, Victoria and Doña Josefa were sitting in a private room to give Victoria the chance to regain her composure before they rejoined the men in the dining room.

"Do you want to talk about what has upset you so much?" Doña Josefa asked sympathetically. "I could see that you were very tense the whole evening but you're among friends. Maybe I can help?"

Victoria shook her head. "There's nothing you can do. It's all my fault and I don't know what to do." She started to sob. "My husband may die next week because I betrayed him."

"What do you mean by that?" Doña Josefa said shocked. "How did you betray him? And how would that be a reason for him to die?"

"The viceroy suspected something and when he confronted us with it at the party I couldn't hide my reaction. It was all the confirmation he needed, so there will be a trial next week and my husband may be hanged. That's why there's a soldier following us to make sure we don't leave town."

"I don't understand this," Josefa said, confused. "Your husband saved the viceroy's life. Why would he be put to trial and be hanged for that? Was he involved in the attack?"

"No, it has nothing to do with the attack, only that my husband was fighting too well. It's complicated and can't explain it all now." Victoria wiped her tears with a handkerchief. "I don't know why I have been telling you this when there's nothing anyone can do. Our lives depend on the decision of the viceroy next week and this may be the last week we'll ever have."

"Everything you say makes me more confused," Josefa stated. "I only understand that you are in serious trouble though you won't tell me any details. I can talk to my husband and his uncle they have some influence with the governor."

"Talking to the governor won't help," Victoria said, "but thank you for your offer."

"Then all I can do is to offer you my help in any other way and if you need someone to talk to during this time I'm here."

"Thank you. That's very gracious for someone you don't know," Victoria said.

"Did you know that your father-in-law is the godfather of my husband? So we're almost family. Call me Josefa."

"Thank you, Josefa. It's Victoria then. I just needed someone to talk to when I don't know what the next week will bring."

"I don't know how I would cope with such a situation. To know that I had only one more week with my Enrique would be unbearable for me. If you need to talk, you're welcome any time and we hope to see you again soon."

After Victoria had gained her composure again, the two women rejoined the men who had retreated to the living room in the meantime.

"Are you all right?" Diego asked Victoria. "You were gone for some time."

"Josefa and I had some talk," Victoria said. "I'm feeling better now."

The women must have bonded during their talk, being on first name terms now, and Diego also noticed that Don Enrique threw his wife a curious look who only shook her head slightly, indicating she didn't want to talk about it.

Don Alonzo and Don Enrique continued to talk a while longer about the sights in Monterey and what plays to see in the theater until it was time to leave.

"It was a pleasure to have you and your wife here," Don Alonzo said. "I realize that there's a lot you haven't told us, making me curious to know what's going on, but I hope to see you again during your stay here in Monterey."

"We'll see," Diego said evasively. "We must thank you for your invitation and the nice evening. It would be a pleasure to have you visit my family in Los Angeles."

"I already told your wife that you can count on us," Josefa said. "And if anything goes wrong, we'll be here."

"We'll let you know and thank you for your support," Diego said, before they headed to their carriage to go back to the tavern.

"What did you tell Doña Josefa?" Diego asked in the carriage.

"Not much. Only that our lives are on hold because we wait for a decision from the viceroy. I didn't say that you are Zorro. What did you say?"

"Not much either. Only that the soldier guarding us has nothing to do with the attack on the viceroy." Diego chuckled. "I guess we left our hosts quite confused while they are trying to make sense of what we said."

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said anything but when Don Alonzo asked me about our future, I couldn't stand it anymore," Victoria apologized. "I wished this waiting was over soon but then again I'm so afraid of the future."

"I don't blame you." Diego took her hand and squeezed it. "The next days will be difficult but we'll enjoy them as much as we can and simply have faith."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapte** **r 26**

The days in Monterey had passed quickly for Diego and Victoria, spending their time enjoying the sights and going to plays, musical concerts, and exhibitions.

A week after the viceroy's ship had left for Los Angeles, when they came down for dinner to the main room in the tavern, the servant told them that they had visitors waiting for them in the separate dining room.

Diego felt Victoria's tension as they followed the servant to the adjacent room. "Do you expect someone?" she asked anxiously. "Do you think it could be the viceroy's men?"

"Father? Felipe? What are you doing here?" Diego asked, surprised when they got sight of their visitors. "How did you get here?"

"Diego, Victoria, it's good to see you." Alejandro embraced his son and his daughter-in-law before it was Felipe's turn.

"Have a seat and let's have dinner." Alejandro pointed at the dinner table that was laid out for four. "I'll explain it all for you. We have been waiting for a some time now for you to come down from your room. When we came here the servants told us that you were staying here but had retired for siesta. After Felipe and I freshened up, we came down here to wait for you since we didn't want to disturb you."

After Diego and Victoria took their seats at the table opposite His father and Felipe, Alejandro recounted what had happened.

"Six days ago, an emissary of the viceroy arrived in Los Angeles, stating that he came to conduct an investigation about the alcalde and about Zorro. He demanded all journals from the alcaldes and had interrogations with soldiers and people from the pueblo."

"Did he interrogate you too?" Diego asked.

"Yes, he asked me to come to the alcalde's office where he had taken residence and then he told me how you saved the viceroy and asked for an investigation of De Soto's actions. Of course, I was very happy that the viceroy started the investigation of the misuse of office by the alcalde and his predecessor. Until he told me about Zorro." Alejandro wiped his forehand, showing his emotion. "The emissary told me right away that the viceroy knew the identity of Zorro and that he was my son. I can't tell you how shocked I was, Diego, and it was my only comfort that I already knew you were Zorro and didn't have to learn it from a stranger. I didn't know what to say when the emissary told me that he was also conducting an investigation about Zorro and that you weren't allowed to leave Monterey until he had returned with his report."

"Did the emissary finish his investigation? What was the result? And what about the alcalde?" Diego asked.

"The emissary interrogated several citizens from all classes and also the soldiers. Except for the few friends De Soto made, all supported the accusations against the alcalde and his predecessor. The emissary decided quickly that the alcalde should be removed and replaced him with Don Emilio Figueiras."

"He replaced him with your friend Don Emilio? Why him? And what did De Soto say in his defense?"

"Don Emilio volunteered. Now that he has handed over his hacienda to his son he has too much time on his hands," Don Alejandro explained.

"Did you volunteer too? I think you would make a good alcalde too." Victoria said.

"Thank you, Victoria," Alejandro said, pleased by her compliment, "but the emissary rejected my offer because of my relation to Zorro. Until the viceroy had decided about Zorro he didn't think it was appropriate to make the father of the fox alcalde."

"Don Emilio is a mild-mannered man who doesn't make his decisions based on his emotions," Diego stated. "He will make a fair alcalde and he has often listened to your advice, Father. You won't be without influence." Diego tried to smooth his father's disappointment, careful not to express his relief about the choice of alcalde too openly. "And what about De Soto? How did he take the news? Was there a trial?"

"De Soto hasn't returned from his trip to Mexico. It's generally assumed that he has been warned about the investigation and preferred to stay away instead of facing trial," Alejandro said. "The emissary wasn't pleased about the alcalde's unauthorized leave of office, staying away for so long on private business."

"Didn't De Soto explain his visits to Mexico with business meetings? At least he tried to improve his fencing with lessons from Pedro Diamante though he wasn't very successful," Diego grinned as he remembered the many encounters with De Soto as Zorro who had always defeated the alcalde easily.

"You can laugh now, Diego," his father said, "but if I had known that it was you behind the mask I wouldn't have had a quiet moment watching you fight the soldiers and the alcalde on your own."

"That's why I never told you, Father," Diego stated.

"And you were right to do so," Victoria said, depressed.

"I don't know why you say that, Victoria," Alejandro said, "but you need to tell me what is going on. I was surprised when I learned that you had left with Diego to Monterrey and the next thing I heard was that the viceroy knows that Diego is Zorro and was conducting an investigation about him. Can you explain that to me? How did that happen and what about your marriage? Are you still intent on having an annulment?"

"I can assure you, Father, that we didn't come here for an annulment," Diego said, putting an arm around Victoria. "We have sorted out our differences and will stay married."

"When Diego decided to come here to Monterey to talk to the viceroy, I asked him if I could join him and he agreed," Victoria explained.

"I can't say how happy I'm about this," Alejandro smiled. "I want you two to be happy together."

"What about Zorro?" Victoria asked anxiously. "What did the emissary decide on him?"

Alejandro's smile vanished as he became serious again. "I honestly don't know. The emissary told me that the decision was solely in the hand of the viceroy and that he couldn't give me any information on that before he had given the viceroy his report and heard his decision. I couldn't live with that so I decided to accept the emissary's offer to accompany him back to Monterey and Felipe wanted to come too. We wanted to see you just in case..you know." Alejandro's good mood had vanished with the thought of the future and what it may mean for Diego. "Maybe I can talk with the viceroy too. I knew Don Felix at the university before he rose up in the ranks and became viceroy."

Further thoughts were interrupted by the servants who brought their meals that the servants to the dining room. Turning the conversation to lighter topics, they evaded to talk about the outcome of the next day and talked about the last weeks and the events in Los Angeles instead. They sat a long time at the table, talking about good times and neither wanted the evening to end when they didn't know how the viceroy decided about Zorro based on the report of the emissary.  
All that counted was that the family was spending the night together, enjoying each other's company making the best of it until it was time to retire.

* * *

A/N: one more chapter to go + Epilogue


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapte** **r 27**

The next morning during the joined breakfast of the de la Vegas, a messenger arrived from the governor's residence to summon Diego to a meeting with the viceroy. Though Diego wanted to go alone, his family insisted to join him and wait with him in the antechamber. Diego objected that they would be safer at the tavern, he couldn't change the mind of Victoria and his Father who didn't want to wait in the tavern to learn about the news.

Diego didn't have to wait long in the antechamber before he was admitted to the viceroy in the same room where the attack had taken place a little more than a week ago.

"Don Diego," the viceroy addressed him, after Diego had taken seat in front of the desk the viceroy was sitting at. "My emissary has returned yesterday from his investigation and has given me his report." The viceroy pointed at a stash of papers he had been reading. "I think your father has already told you what my emissary has decided on the alcalde of Los Angeles and that he has been replaced by a local caballero."

"Yes, I'm relieved that the oppression in the pueblo has finally come to an end," Diego said, hiding his nervousness.

"Let's talk about Zorro then. My emissary has been very thorough on his report. There have been one hundred and forty-three times when Zorro appeared in the pueblo. Ninety-seven times he either overcame the guards or put them out of order before he fought with the alcalde, defeating him. That's quite an accomplishment!" The viceroy stated. "No wonder you were so fast to defend yourself when the soldiers attacked us." Then he looked at his paper again, citing from it. "Zorro made the alcalde rescind taxes ninety-two times and slashed his uniform ninety-seven times. Forty-six times Zorro brought wanted bandits to jail. The other appearances were about faulty weights, saving men who were later deemed innocent from being killed by the hangman or a firing squad, freeing children and women who were taken hostages and so on. I don't think I need to go into more detail since you were there." The viceroy looked up from his paper and faced Diego. "It's quite a list and I never knew Zorro was so busy. I asked my emissary to look for occurrences when Zorro broke the law or killed someone but there wasn't any if I don't count your fights with the soldiers and the alcalde. My emissary suggested I have you pay for the damage you did to the uniforms of the soldiers but since you saved them a lot of work too by capturing bandits for them I think you're even. Instead, I believe you've earned this." The viceroy lifted his stack of papers and retrieved the one at the bottom, handing it over to Diego.

Diego started to read. "It's a pardon for Zorro!" With a relieved smile he faced the viceroy. "Thank you, Your Excellency."

"I had set it up already last week after I found out your identity but I needed to know first who I was pardoning," the viceroy explained. "I expect Zorro to stop riding and interfering with the government, at least as long California is under the jurisdiction of the King of Spain. I don't care what you do after Mexico takes over California and becomes independent from Spain which shouldn't be long now."

"Then the attack on you hasn't stopped the process of an independent Mexico?" Diego asked.

"No, it hasn't, because you wouldn't be fooled by the false Mexican soldiers. The men behind the attack have been identified and will be brought to justice in Spain," the viceroy explained. "I know I can count on your secrecy on that but what about Zorro? Can you give me your word to stop attacking the Royal Spanish government in Los Angeles as Zorro?"

"With the new alcalde I can do that easily," Diego promised.

"Then there's nothing more left to say. You saved my life and I need to thank you for it." The viceroy rose from his seat and approached Diego who had risen too. Extending his hand, he shook Diego's and patted him on the shoulder. "Tell your father he has raised a son he can be proud of and I'm sorry that your talent is lost to the Spanish Crown after the Mexican Independence. I wish you and your family all the best for the future."

"Thank you, Your Excellency." With the pardon in his hand Diego bowed before leaving the room while the viceroy turned back to his papers.

The moment Diego returned to the antechamber, the eyes of his family were upon him. He waved the paper in his hand. "I got a pardon. I'm free."

"Is it true? Is it really true?" Victoria rushed into his arms unable to hold back her tears of relief. "I never thought this day would come," she cried while he held her tight. "We have been waiting for so long. I could never have lived with the guilt to be responsible for your death if the viceroy had decided to put you to trial."

"Congratulations, Son," Alejandro said relieved. "But what is Victoria you talking about?" Alejandro asked her, confused. "Why would she be responsible for Zorro's death?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Diego dismissed his question. "It's over now and we can celebrate."

He released Victoria shortly out of his embraced to give a smiling Felipe a hug, before he offered Victoria his arm again to lead her out of the residence.

They celebrated for the rest of the day, talking and laughing, different from the strained talk the evening before. When Alejandro said that he wanted to meet with his friend Don Alfonso again while he was in Monterey, Diego and Victoria talked about the evening they were invited by Don Alonzo and the quite mysterious impression they must have left on their hosts when they were full of worry about their future and couldn't explain it.  
"I think you have a lot to explain to your friend but I would suggest you don't tell anyone that I'm Zorro. I don't want any enemies of Zorro appear on our doorstep and endanger our family."

"I agree that you can't make Zorro's identity public even after the pardon. And what do you suggest that I tell my friend?" his father asked, who saw the need to protect the family while he wanted to show his pride about his son. "You left them puzzled and I have to work it out without being able to tell the truth. Are you sure you don't want to visit them again with me? They invited you to another visit."

"No, Father. Don Alonzo and his family are nice and kind people but after our enforced stay here in Monterey we want to return home. It will be long ride though we don't have to ride fast as on our way here. You and Felipe can enjoy a few more days here while you wait for a ship to take you back to San Pedro," Diego declared. "We'll meet in Los Angeles again."

"I still wonder how you managed to arrive in Monterey in time to meet with the viceroy," Alejandro pondered. "Toronado is a fast horse but you had Victoria accompany you. There aren't many horses to match him." Then it dawned him. "Please don't tell me you bought Don Francisco Ariba's mare in Santa Paula. I think I saw her in the stables today and wondered how she got here."

"I needed a fast horse to match Toronado and as you said there aren't many who can keep up with him, so it was worth it. The mare and Toronado will the foundation of a new line of horses on our hacienda that will give us the best horses in California."

"Maybe, it will work out," Alejandro said, disgruntled, "but it will take years until you get a return on that investment."

"What was the price of the mare?" Victoria asked, eyeing Diego suspiciously. "I have never heard you two argue about money before."

"It was worth it," Diego said stubbornly. "I wanted my wife to be able to join me on our trip and it was the only way."

"They next time you spend so much money on a horse, I want you to ask me first. A new tavern might have been a better and cheaper investment compared to that."

"The horse is worth more than my tavern?" Victoria asked, shocked. "Diego, how could you do that?"

"As I said, it was worth it," Diego smiled at her, drawing her hand to his lips to kiss her fingers. "You still need a horse to ride home." Addressing his father again, "It has been a long and straining week for us, please excuse us now. We want to leave early tomorrow and need to be rested." Diego drew Victoria from her seat. "If you think about it again, you'll realize that I made a good investment. Nobody else has a stallion to compare with Toronado. We'll see you at breakfast."

"You shouldn't have spent so much money on a horse for me," Victoria said when then were back in their room. "I don't want to be the reason you argue with your father. It would have been better if you had sent me home instead."

"Don't worry, just give my father some time to think it through and no matter what he says, it was worth it. How could I resist your offer to accompany me on my trip?" Diego drew her into his arms.

"Are you sure? How can you think that after all I put you through?"

"Yes, when I think of everything on the trip. I didn't have to take the trip alone and I had you to talk to. You helped me apply liniment on my sore parts and I had you in my arms at night to love and to hold you. So why should I think it wasn't worth it?"

"But I put you through the worst week of your life when I betrayed your secret."

Diego shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. The viceroy got suspicious because of my skill with the sword and the experience I displayed during the fight. It wasn't you. It was a straining week but I learned to value what I have. We almost threw away our love instead of giving it another chance but we must never give up hope and have faith."

Diego held Victoria tightly when he kissed her and showed her how much he didn't regret to have her in his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - Epilogue**

Two months after their return to Los Angeles, Diego and Victoria were having breakfast together at the hacienda as it had become their habit. Since Diego had stopped riding as Zorro, he was no longer so tired in the morning and got up at the same time as the rest of the family, often to ride out with the vaqueros, putting his riding and tracking skills to good use.

Victoria and Diego had taken over part of the management of the hacienda to relieve his father which left them less time for the tavern and newspaper. Victoria had hired new helpers, so she could reduce her work to the managing the tavern while Felipe had offered to work more at the newspaper when his help as Zorro's aid was no longer needed.

To Diego's surprise, Felipe was quite successful as people from all classes trusted him with their information because the peasants as well as the caballeros considered him as one of their own. His quiet ways with only saying a few words, encouraged people to talk to him when they were convinced that he was listening to what they had to say.

"Did you hear the news about de Soto?" Alejandro entered the dining room. "His body has been found."

" De Soto is dead? What happened to him?" Diego put down his tea cup and looked at his father.

"There was much speculation about what happened when he didn't return from his trip from Mexico," Alejandro said.

"Yes, I thought de Soto had heard about the investigation the viceroy had initiated about him and the late alcalde Ramone and that he decided to stay away from Los Angeles instead of facing a trial," Victoria said.

"We were all wrong about that," Alejandro said. "There was a messenger today from San Diego. A body was found by travelers a little off the road between Mexico and San Diego and when they searched him, he was identified as de Soto. He must have been dead for more than two months but we'll never know how he died – if it was an accident or if he was killed by bandits. They buried him near San Luis Rey."

"Then he will never be brought to justice?" Victoria exclaimed.

"He will face justice at a higher place," Diego said.

"It's not right that he should escape his trial after all he made us suffer," Victoria objected.

"I believe the way he died is justice enough for a man like him," Diego declared.

"I don't understand that," Victoria said confused. "Why is that justice? Because he is dead?"

"No, not that. To understand it you must think of what he wanted. De Soto's main goal was to earn glory and to achieve something in his life. He didn't catch Zorro nor did he earn glory as a soldier by dying for his country. The two years as alcalde here in Los Angeles were too short to have a lasting impression and will be forgotten soon. All he got was an early, futile death on a lonely road and a grave in a small village. For me that's utter defeat."

"You're right, Diego," his father agreed. "He was defeated and the rest is no longer in our hands. There isn't any need for a trial which would only have made him famous or rather infamous."

"Can we continue with breakfast now?" Diego asked. "Father, please sit down and join us. We have good news to share.." The way Diego beamed happily at Victoria made it easy for Alejandro to guess what he wanted to say. There was hope for the future of the de la Vegas.

The End


End file.
